A Runner, A Rabbit, A life taker, and a 4th wall Breaker
by ManyMindsOfMe
Summary: Action! Comedy! Romance! Tragedy! All of these slightly mediocre things and more brought to you by MMOM Corp. to make this pain pit known as life feel slightly more bearable (At best!). AU, all (Or most) of my current and future stories are in this world.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid In Town

**Hey, guys, This is My very first story so if you have any tips on how to make my writing better, that would be great! So basically this is going to be my main story, and this first chapter is going to be LOOONG.**

 **Funny story, when I was perusing the Terms of agreements so I could write, I noticed something DEVASTATING. Written clear as day, it said that you couldn't publish lists. Which really sucked, because that means that the OC's I have been working on nonstop for the past couple of weeks were unable to be posted. So I am going to put as much information about the characters as I can (without it becoming boring of course.) into the stories. Anyway, lets hear from our good friends at MMOM inc!**

 **Anger: hey there, me, Imagination, and Happiness will be writing this story for the first couple chapters, so you will hear back from us soon. But in the meantime, let me set the stage: a young bunny Faunus is getting ready to land at beacon and begin his first year there. Let's see what he's doing...**

 **Copper POV**

anyone could tell that the airship was packed, the noise was deafening, sounds of people talking to each other, making friends, seeing old ones, needless to say, it was like a madhouse. It probably didn't help that I had a second pair of very sensitive ears.

"Nickel, when do you think we'll get there?" I ask my Friend.

"If I knew, I would have told you the other 50 times you asked." he said shortly, clearly annoyed by me.

"okay, okay, let's see if we can find anyone that we know," I tell him.

"Fine by me, but if I may ask, can I come out now? It's really cramped in here and I would like to stretch my legs." he groans out, making sure to sound very tired.

"You're an AI in a mech, you don't need to stretch out," I state, just wanting to go.

Did I mention that Nickel is a robot? No? Just checking.

"But. I will let you out, not because we need to, but as a show of strength." I decide.

As if I hit a switch, nickel folds out of the hulking pack I carry and around me, slowly becoming his hulking 10-foot tall self and halfway encasing me in steel.

"alright Cop, let's go Find a friend to talk to!" he yells, I have a feeling that if he could smile, he would have a huge grin plastered on his face.

Naturally, people nearby have turned to look, but not as many as I thought. Most were caught up in other conversations or watching another feat of power. As I meander around, I spot something familiar, a brown desperado hat, a red poncho, and a mess of brown hair.

"well I'll be damned Copper, look who's here.' Nickel says in awe, surprised as I am to see him.

 **Mesa POV**

I stiffen as I hear a clanking sound of metal on metal behind me, closing in slowly. As I slowly turn to see who it is, I hear a familiar voice of a certain friend.

"Mesa! I didn't expect the vigilante of Vacuo to be here!" copper yells from Nickel.

"and I didn't expect a 10-foot tall Mech walking around an airship!" I exclaim loudly to him, happy to see a friendly face.

We chat idly about what we had been doing for the last 3 years. Banter, as usual, nothing really going anywhere, eventually, we get to an awkward silence. after a couple minutes of staring at each other nervously, Copper breaks it.

"so what have you been doing lately Mesa?" he says with his usual grin.

"Oh you know, killing bandits, wandering the desert. Y'know, I never fully thanked you for upgrading my gun for me. It sure has helped a whole lot." I reply calmly.

"Don't worry about it, all I needed to do was upgrade the hammer so it gave more of a kick each shot, and told you to use refined dust bullets. It wasn't really that hard!" he says bashfully.

" Hey, don't be modest with yourself. I haven't met another person with your mechanical know-how, and I sure as hell would never have figured it out by myself!" I told him, Surprised how modest he had become.

Was this really the kid that had me shoot an Ursa at point blank range? The same one who spun tales of mechanical contraptions he made? If it was, and not some alien impostor like in that one old movie, he really had matured in the 3 years since we last met.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are coming to our destination, if you look out the window, you can see Beacon. Our ETA is 5 minutes." the pilot said calmly over the speakers.

Like a switch, everyone rushed over to the window to get a better look at their home for the next 4 years. I and Copper parted ways and got ready to leave the ship, leaving me to my thoughts.

 **Copper POV**

who knew how that 5 minutes could go so fast. It seemed like the second the pilot finished speaking, he started again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Please leave in an orderly fashion, and please, mind the gap." he said, finishing the last part with an almost pleading tone.

As I walked out, I saw someone making their way around the courtyard, someone I knew very well.

Wasting no time, I ran towards her and yelled her name

"VELVEEEEET!" I screamed, running at a mad dash towards my older 'sister'.

She immediately froze in place and whipped her head around. As I closed in, Nickel slowly changed back into my pack. When she saw whom it was, her eyes softened and she ran at me, embracing me in a flying hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you, Copper, you've grown so tall!" she exclaimed in happiness.

Velvet was my sister/mother figure when I was growing up. Though weren't related, she and her family helped me when I lived on the streets of Vale growing up. She was the one who cared for me and now she was a Huntress in training like I was. Though substitute the word 'Huntress' with the word 'Hunter'.

"So what brings you here?" she asks like it was the most normal question ever.

"velvet, it's clear why I and Copper are here, He came to be a Hunter after he left to travel the world. That trip was actually to get experience fighting Grimm." Nickel drawled in his usually southern twang. I couldn't help but giggle at the way Velvet jumped when he began speaking.

"Oh! Nickel, you came to! I didn't see you." she said sharply, clearly still a little startled by Nickels voice.

"Well, looking like a very large backpack when you're hidden does cause problems, one of those being unnoticed until you talk." Nickel admitted.

"Well it was wonderful meeting you, but I have to meet my team. Good luck on the test tomorrow!" she said, running to a large building.

As we walked, we noticed signs pointing the first years towards a large room.

I saw a multitude of people here, Big and small, some scared, others anxious for it start. For some reason, I have a song* stuck in my head.

 _There's talk on the street; it sounds so familiar..._

I walk up near the second row, and stand around like everyone else, waiting for something to happen.

 _Great expectations, everyone's watching you..._

A man with a cane and a coffee mug comes onto the stage, standing next to a microphone.

 _People you meet, they all seem to know you..._

"I'll... keep this brief," he says.

 _Even your old friends treat you like your something new..._

"you traveled here today in search of knowledge"

 _johnny come lately, the new kid in town. Everyone loves you, so don't let them down..._

"to hone your crafts and acquire new skills"

 _there's talk on the street; it's there to remind you it doesn't really matter who's side you're on..._

"and when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

 _there's a new kid in town, just another new kid in town..._

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy."

 _There's a new kid in town. I don't want to hear it..._

"in need of purpose, Direction"

 _There's a new kid in town. Everyone's talking..._

"You assume that knowledge will free you of this"

 _There's a new kid in town. People start walking..._

"But your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far"

 _there's a new kid in town..._

"It is up to you to take the first step"

 _there's a new kid in town..._

with that, the man left the stage and left the women there who tells us we will sleep in the ballroom tonight.

Time flies. I and Mesa talk again, about the man that gave the speech. Apparently, he's the headmaster. We meet a couple of other people. A large northern man named Laym Mikhailov of Cheremkhovo, a city in the northernmost region of Vale. We also bumped into a guy called Robin Hellblau who didn't say much and was busy talking to a man reading on the ceiling who said one sentence to us

"my name is Ying Li Huang, how do you do?"

after around 10 lights went out and we were almost ready to drift into sleep when a yell broke the silence.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" a girl with Black hair and a suit of armor roared at another girl.

" I said that you should take your armor off, we aren't fighting anyone right now," said a Faunus girl with blue hair and a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Roux, Sapphire, calm down, you're going to wake everyone up!" Pleaded a shorter girl with bright pink hair.

"can it Nyoko! You should know my armor is like my skin now! I never take it off!" the one called Roux yelled, her voice rising again.

"they've been whispering silently to each other for the past hour, and the tall one just snapped." a voice from behind me said.

I turn to see a guy wearing a hoodie and jeans, reading a book called The Tao Of Jeet Kune Do.

"The names Neon Glas, but my friends call me Neo." he said calmly, almost like he was bored.

"Well, I think we should still try to sleep," Mesa mumbled from his sleeping bag.

"Da, I agree," Laym said from the wall, reading War and Peace.

With that, we all fell asleep to the sounds of an ensuing argument in the background, with promises of a very, very odd day tomorrow, and an interesting next four years on the horizon.

 **H: So how was it? I and imagination worked around the clock with this one! Of course, Anger was mad (shocker!) that there weren't enough yelling and choice words for his liking.**

 **A: LIES! They're trying to make me look bad so you won't like me! Hold on, I'm calling the boss...**

 **H: NO!**

 **I: CATCH HIM!**

 **Hey anger, whats the probl- why is anger tied up?**

 **A: Help! They tried to silence me!**

 **Let him go guys.**

 **H: Fiiiine...**

 **So how did you like the first chapter? Was it good? How can I improve? Oh yeah, the little asterisk was because of this tidbit of information * the song being used is New Kid In Town by Eagles.**

 **So until next time, All of us at MMOM inc wish you good luck.**

 **P.S cynicism, reason, and love will be making an appearance next chapter because reasons.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learn To Fly (And Land)

**Hey, guys, I feel really bad because I noticed yesterday that I forgot to say the disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY SONGS I REFERENCE. So now I just did. Anyhoo... I would like to welcome 3 special guests for today: Love, Reason, and cynicism!**

 **L: howdy!**

 **R: Shoot Love.**

 **C: Shoot Love, please. For the love of God, I can't take it anymore!**

 **Yeah, they're always like that. Today I will be going third person because covering the journey of 16 people is too difficult to do in first person, and It probably will be in third person for here on out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM does(rest in peace buddy.) AND I DO NOT OWN ANY BANDS OR SONGS I REFERENCE.**

The morning came slowly and painfully, as everyone was still quite groggy from last nights... outburst. The group of boys woke up soon after the sun rose.

"Lordy, I hardly got any sleep last night," Mesa said while yawning, breaking the silence in the room.

"You too, huh?" said a surprisingly alert Neo.

" Well I for one got a great nights sleep," Nickel said from the backpack.

" Shut up Nickel, I just want five more minutes," groaned Copper.

The rest eventually woke up and they made their way slowly towards the cafeteria, only slightly aware of the looks being cast at them from passerby's.

They hardly, until they realized something.

None of them know where the cafeteria is.

"MOTHER%#! ^#" Nickel yelled out from the backpack in anger.

"Wait, what?" Neo said curiously.

"I got 2 questions for you Copper, one: why does a robot care if we get food or not. And two: did he just get bleeped out?" Neo continued, with a look mixed between curiosity, fear, and laughter.

"because the sooner we eat, the sooner we get partners and teams, and because the Texan robot has a very colorful vocabulary, and he uses it often, so I made a censoring device which allows him to still swear, but we don't have to hear it." Copper states matter-of-factually like he was just answering a question from a teacher.

"I really don't care, let's just get a table with other people okay, expand our horizons a bit," Mesa states, not as a request, but as an order.

"how about them?" Copper said happily, pointing to the girls from last night that were arguing and another 2 they didn't know.

"Uh, no," Neo said, terror easily visible in his eyes.

"I agree, very few things scare me, but that Roux girl, she definitely made it to the top of the metaphorical list," the big Russian says, startling them all, seeing as he hadn't spoken since last night.

"come on guys, they're looking right at us, race you there!" copper said, and then disappeared, leaving an outline of dust in his shape in his place.(like from the old Loony Tunes shows!)

"Well looks like we found a place to sit," Mesa said sarcastically.

As they sat down and got food, they learned that the other two were named Iris and Ivory, who have been friends since they were little, and from the same town. Everything was fine, they were introducing themselves, made small talk, got excited for getting teams when He walked in. He waltzed in, straightened his tie and looked around. One thing was off though, he was on the ceiling. After all their minds rebooted, Laym broke the silence.

"I remember him, he was the one called Ying," he said calmly.

"Dibs," the two friends said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and glared

"I saw him first," Iris growled.

"Not a chance, he's mine," Ivory roared, baring her teeth like a wild animal.

"ladies, you haven't even met him! how would you know if you like him or not?" Mesa said, trying to break up a fight.

"He did say he was a gentleman, and put a woman's needs, especially his woman's needs, over his own," Nickel said smugly.

"Shut up Nickel, you aren't helping the situation!" Neo said hotly.

"Who said I was trying to?" Nickel said. "again, This is another reason that Copper needed to put a face screen on me," he thought to himself.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, and not soon after they finished, the woman from last night, which they learned that her name was Glynda Goodwitch, told them to go to their assigned lockers and get all their gear, then go to a large cliff face where all the first years were told to each stand on a platform and wait.

Professor Ozpin soon walked out from a set of doors and started speaking.

"many of you have questions about when you will get your partners and teams. Rest assured today you will get your partners, and in turn, your team. In front of you is the Emerald Forest where once you are dropped off, you will go north with your partner and find a temple where you will take a relic and meet back here, if you think you are alone, you are dead wrong, if you are not prepared to fight, you will die. do you understand?" all of us nodded "good. And by drop you off I mean launch you off into the air and have you land by yourself. Oh and pick someone you work well with as your partner. Did I mention that whoever you first make eye contact with after you land is your partner for the next four years? So let's get started," as the students sat there shocked by what they just heard, Ozpin walked over to a lever and pulled it, launching them sky high.

 **Copper POV (I lied, but I really want to do this, it's really short!)**

I was so excited to begin, flying as Nickel Shot through the air and found us a good place to land. As soon as we landed I heard a loud crash and ran over to investigate. Completely forgetting the eye contact thing, I rushed over to see if they were fine, only to find Roux in a crater. She looked up and our eyes met. The silence was broken by her saying one thing; "Goddammit!"

 **Mesa POV**

I had been launched out of a cannon and saw copper flying through the air

"Show off," I thought, naturally he would think to put rocket boot in a 10-foot tall mech. As I came closer to the ground, I braced my arms and curled my legs in, looking like a cannonball. As I hit the ground, my reflexes kicked in and I rolled once my feet touched the ground, landing on one knee. After dusting myself off, I pulled out my revolver, Magnolia, and began to walk north, my spurs jangling after every footfall. As I walked, I heard a squeak of fear, and I turned to see a girl standing behind me, as we made eye contact I said, "the names Mesa Castillo, my I ask what yours is, pardner?"

the only answer I got back was one word, and it was said in the softest voice I ever heard, "Lavender,"

"Nice to meet you, Lavender, It seems that we're partners now, so if you don't mind me saying this, but would you mind following me towards our destination?"

 **Neon POV**

I was not ready for this, I hardly had time to get my weapons ready and latch onto a tree with my clawed Knuckle Dusters and scope out my surroundings before turning and being face-to-face with a one Ying Li Huang, who just happened to be upside-down.

"well hello there Neon, how are you?' he said calmly

"pretty good Ying, and please, call me Neo, we are partners now," I say back to him.

"I most Certainly will. Now, do you need help down from the tree?" he asked with the hint of a grin on his face.

After we got down and started walking, I decided to strike up a conversation and asked him a couple of questions. Turns out he is a lot like me. hm, well go figure, the gentleman is a lot like the nerdy bookworm.

 **Third person POV (heh)**

as people met and partnerships were made, one team had already made it to the relic table and was choosing which to grab.

"bone, what one do you want?" a boy in a trench coat yelled at a kid in a leather jacket.

"what do you mean Robin?" he yelled back.

"as in there are chess pieces, one of each and both black and white," Robin explained.

"then the white Bishop" the one called Bone yelled, clearly annoyed now.

Now back to the others, who are in quite a pickle.

"Let me get one thing straight, I don't like any of you. and I never will, because I don't need friends!" Roux growled at Copper, clearly angry about being his partner.

"shshsh! Roux do you hear that?" Copper said, his bunny ears perking up.

"No! You have Much better hearing!" yelled Roux.

"SH! Shut up! I hear something, and it's really big," Copper whispered.

"Copper I'm coming out now, so get Nickel Fist ready," nickel stated, popping into action.

"m'kay," Copper said, pulling out a flintlock pistol.

"a Tiny pistol?! You brought a Pistol?!" Roux hissed, clearly mad.

"Shut the $*&% up lady, Copper has a very special pistol," Nickel said, and as if on queue, Copper's pistol unfolded, and continued outwards, turning into a Gatling gun as tall as Copper. "now you see why he needs me, huh?" Nickel says smugly, happy about the Dumbfounded face she had.

Very soon, a low growl was heard, and an Ursa stumbled into the clearing, took a few steps, and fell over, arrows and large chunks of flesh gone from its back, and oddly crackling with electricity. Soon after, two people ran into the clearing, one being a short and peppy girl with a very dangerous looking bow in her hands, and the other being a very large Russian man, with a very large glaive.

"Ah, Copper, it is good to see you friend!" said Laym with his usual heavy accent.

"ROUX! I AM SOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" the girl with pink hair said, who he remembered was called Nyoko.

"Hey, Nyoko. Wow, you took out an Ursa all by yourselves? Impressive." Roux said with a smile on her face, a rare sight.

" Copper my friend, now I see why you need Nickel, he holds big gun for you, right?" Laym said to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey everyone, I think it would be a good idea to start walking north," Copper said quietly, trying not attract any more attention.

Soon they sprinted towards north, with Nyoko riding on coppers back, Grinning her head.

An Hour or so passes and they reach the clearing with other groups right behind them. When they reach the pavilion like temple, Copper immediately runs over and grabs the black knight, while Laym grabbed the white.

"Hey look, Robin, we got visitors," said Bone from the top of the pavilion.

"So we do bone, go say hello," Robin said simply.

"Oh, I remember you! You were the guy in the trench coat!" exclaimed Copper.

Their idle banter was yet again broken by a splitting roar, an explosion, and multiple people coming our way.

Mesa came flying out of the treeline, curled around a smaller figure as if to shield it from the blast.

"MESA!" screamed Copper, absolutely shocked about what just happened. Soon after his body hit the temple, a smaller girl pulled herself out of his grasp and ran back the way they came.

He couldn't run towards his downed friend, because what came out of the treeline was terrifying, A huge Deathstalker, larger than any he had seen before, and he had seen a few. Everyone was stunned, stunned about what had happened to Mesa, stunned what had come out of the tree lines, out of their nightmares. What came out of the trees next didn't help either, a green and white blur flew past them, holding a rocket launcher. The blur popped up and looked at them, curious about something.

"Uh, who are you?" Roux said with clear confusion in her voice.

"the names Tulip Coquette, and right now, I got to run!" she yells out, aims the RPG at the round, and pulls the trigger. She flew like a bird, aiming more shots right before she lands and making her way towards the demon scorpion.

"Did she just..." Roux said quietly.

"I think so," Laym said calmly like he didn't just see a girl fly with explosives.

"Well, lets get going!" Nickel roared, both him and Copper charging at the enemy with his minigun revving up.

Soon after they joined the fray, the Tulip girls teammate, called Coral, ran at the Deathstalker shooting nets from a gun and stabbing it mercilessly with her trident. Iris and Ivory came along, bringing Sapphire and a new girl known as Rose. While they fought, Mesa's condition slowly worsened...

 **Mesa POV (20 minutes ago)**

Lavender and I walked north, slowly we began to learn more about each other, and she opened up more. She was nice, funny and to be honest, still quite innocent. Though compared to him, he thought, almost everyone here was more innocent.

"well that's what you get when you've been killing since the age of 12," he thought with a smirk.

From the distance, I heard a noise. It was faint, but I knew it well, the sound of a twig snapping.

"Get behind me, and make sure to watch my back," I whisper fiercely, trying not to draw the attention of whatever is out there. We walk slowly into a clearing, and we draw our weapons. Lavender pulls out a pair of hook swords and gets into a fighting stance, while I just whip out ol' Magnolia. From the bushes, we hear a series of snarls and multiple pairs of red, glowing eyes stare back at us. Lavender yells, and a Beowolf leaps out, I react quickly and shoot it through the head, killing it instantly. His friends follow, and we're soon facing a dozen Beowolves.

"Are you ready Mesa?" Lavender asks from beside me.

"Sure am, let's add some marks to my gun handle," I say while grinning wildly, this was going to be fun. The first few attack and we kill them swiftly. Then five jump us and get killed, and we are left with four older Beowolves, seeing as they are much bigger and have more spikes on them. These were a minor challenge, I take out one with two well-placed shots in the chest, and then the other three spring their trap. Lavender stabs one and through the gut and spins around, slicing the other ones head clean off. The final one sprints at me and before I know what hits me, he's on top of me. I have to dodge and weave, punching and stabbing at it with my spurs, trying to get a shot. I don't know how, but the thing decks, me and pounces. Right when he jumps, I fire my final three rounds at him point blank, leaving gaping holes in his upper torso and head.

"Oh my god! Mesa are you alright?!" shrieks a now shaking Lavender.

"lavender, I'm fine, calm down. That was pretty interesting huh?" I say, gasping for air that doesn't reek of rotten flesh.

"Yeah, it w-" I cut her off as I run at her and grab her, using myself as a shield.

If I hadn't moved sooner, lavenders frail body would have been hit by the Deathstalker claw. There's a blinding flash of pain, I hear someone scream my name, and I feel the wind on my face. But I can only think of why I didn't see it sooner. Me, the vigilante of Vacuo, eyes like a hawk, didn't see a huge Deathstalker shambling its way towards us. I feel another impact, and I black out.

 **Back again(third person POV)**

they were all bull rushing the Deathstalker, Furious It had harmed their friend when a flying duo slam into a tree next to them, groaning.

" Ying, why was it a could idea again to hitch a ride on a Nevermore?" groaned Neo, clearly in pain from the impact.

"I'll tell you later because it seems there is a very large Grimm right behind us," Ying answers calmly while gesturing towards the Hulking Deathstalker.

"Holy hell! Hey, Ying lets go kill it!" yells a now surprisingly energetic Neo, already running to help.

"better go help as well," Ying thinks, slightly miffed about Neo running off again. Soon, the entire group is fighting the behemoth, and when they pull back after wounding the thing, an injured Nyoko stumbles and gets cornered by the Scorpion. Right when it's about to strike, a gunshot rings out and the beast tail is gone. From the distance of where he sits, leaning up against the temple, Mesa holds a smoking gun, and smiles sits up and begins walking towards the Deathstalker, shooting its back twice.

"That's for hitting me" he yells at the shrieking mass of evil.

He shoots again, hitting the bone shell around its face, shattering it.

"That's for hurting my friends!' he yells again, this time louder.

He shoots twice, taking off the claws of it.

"That's for messing with my hat," he says, closing the distance and putting his gun in between where the center most eyes meet.

He fires his last round, shooting it through its brain, killing it for good.

"And that's for trying to hurt Lavender" he whispers so only he can hear.

He walks off and smiles, reloading his gun.

"Now, let's pick our relics" he yells, getting a cheer from the group around him.

 **2 Hours later...**

"...led by Ruby rose!" yelled Ozpin, standing at the front of the auditorium and assigning the teams.

"I think we're next!" whispered a very anxious Copper.

"Okay, so stay calm and act normal, don't draw a scene!" Nickel said, extremely peeved about Copper's constant pestering.

"Next up is the team who grabbed the Knight. Copper de Bianchi, Roux Lemaire, Nyoko Ro'Meave, and Laym Mikhailov! Your team is called team CRLN and is led by Copper de Bianchi!" Ozpin said into the microphone, attempting to be heard over the roars and cheers of the crowd.

"Copper, my friend! I will gladly follow you into battle!" Laym said, clapping the small boy over the shoulder, beaming from ear to ear.

"our next team grabbed the Bishop. Would Robin Hellblau, Bone Sixx, Ying Li Huang, and Neon Glas please come up to the front? You are now team RBYN, led by Robin Hellblau!" the cheers from the stands sounded like an explosion. Neo was happy for Robin, Ying bowed to him, and Bone gave him a sort of two fingered salute.

"alright, next team is those who grabbed the Rook. So can Mesa Castillo, Lavender Reid, Coral Minos, and Tulip Coquette please come and join me.

You're team MLCT led by Mesa Castillo!" the crowd cheered like never before. Mesa bowed with his hat and winced in pain. Though the crowd couldn't see it, he looks like a mummy under his clothes. They walked off and copper helped him to his seat.

" and finally, those who grabbed the Queen. Would Iris Fujimoto, Rose Maculosa, Ivory Kinoshita, and Sapphire Novis Luna. You are now part of team IRIS, led by Iris Fujimoto!" Ozpin yelled and walked off the stage to who knows where, maybe his room, maybe the coffee machine.

Everyone was ecstatic to meet their teammates and go to their dorms, but that will have to wait until next time, dear readers...

 **So how was is it? Good, bad?**

 **C: you better say good, we had to hold love back so he wouldn't put Mesa and Lavender together right then and there!**

 **R: besides, we don't even know if that is going to happen yet, love and relationships past friends! It's still the first couple of days!**

 **L: MMPHF! MMPHF!**

 **C: SHUT UP!**

 **So you know how I said that I couldn't post my OC's on Fanfiction because of the list thing? Well I may have found a way around that. Of course, by the time someone actually reads this, I probably will already have it posted. But still, read before you read anything else, try to read those. After this, there will be one more story about this week, and then there just be stories, generally following the timeline, I don't want to give any more details than that, so with that, I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **the crew of MMOM Inc,**

 **Anger**

 **Happiness**

 **Imagination**

 **Love**

 **Cynicism**

 **Reason**

 **Minds**


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

**Hello there! Minds here, you just caught us during the middle of our MMOM conference of the week. We were just working on putting the final touches on chapter three!**

 **H: it's gonna be lit.**

 **C: I will shoot you if you ever say that again.**

 **So this chapter may have some elements of love, and if the romance part is really terrible, make sure to tell me.**

 **C: the reason why it's so bad is because He's never had a love life!**

 **I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH A WALL CYNICISM!**

 **But anyway, just a heads up so you're prepared for really cheesy/cringy love scenes in the future.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES.(rest in peace buddy.)**

It was a sunny day, the day after first year teams had been chosen, people were getting to know each other, teams were taking strolls with other teams, and a council of war had just begun. Wait, a council of war?

"So why are we here again?" said Bone from the back of team IRIS's dorm room.

"Because Iris and Ivory have declared war, and they're filling us in on the details," Ying calmly stated, completely oblivious that the war was started because of him.

"Okay, but why the... whats the word?" Copper said, trailing off.

"Meeting, and because they are going to make us choose sides, even though the boys will hardly care and the girls will soon be caught up in their own drama, forgetting this ever happened," explained Nickel from the backpack.

"Thanks," Copper said.

"No problem buddy,"

soon after, Iris and Ivory enter the room, glaring at each other.

"You're probably all wondering why we called you to this council of war," Iris said while looking around the room.

"Iris and I have decided that we will no longer be friends, but in fact, rivals. We shall fight for the heart of a man," Ivory said, not forgetting to look star struck when she said man.

"Poor schmuck, I sure don't envy him," Neo whispered to the rest of the boys, who all nodded in agreement.

The girls were muttering, whispering things like "Who could it be?" and "what does he look like?" but they were silenced by Iris.

"we will not say who, but he is in this room," Ivory said, looking towards the boys.

That was it for them, Neo passed out, Copper's eyes went wide, Bone and Robin whipped their heads around, Ying just looked surprised, and Mesa fell face first into a desk, began bleeding from his head, and gave the boys an excuse to carry him to the infirmary, and in turn, escape. Lay is not here, he is still in team CRLN's room, reading the Lord Of The Flies.

"That was terrifying, and I'm not even human!" screamed Nickel as they all sprinted to the infirmary. They kept running, fearing for their lives. They all skidded to a halt when Professor Ozpin was standing in the hallway.

"Hold up boys, where's the fire?" he said with a chuckle.

" Sir, with all due respect, we need a place to hide and I think you may be our only hope," Ying said to Ozpin as the others checked behind themselves for the girls.

"okay, but tell me what the problem is," Ozpin said, spinning his cane.

So they told him, they told him of the meeting, of the announcement, of the horror that followed.

"Okay, I know where you can stay for a day or two, but you need to get some things, and we need to get your friend there to the infirmary," Ozpin said, slowly walking them towards the wall.

"Uh sir, that's just a wall," Bone said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really, so a wall can do this?" as he spoke, he hit a couple of buttons on his scroll, and the wall opened up, exposing a room with beds, tables, TVs and a kitchenette.

"I had these installed after Glynda became My assistant because let me tell you, work is very boring, and this is where I hide out," as he spoke, the boys were running around the room, checking everything out.

"But as I said, one of you will have to run your friend to the infirmary, and get some things, like your gear," Ozpin stated, getting a blank stare from the others as they slowly went pale.

"So you mean we have to sacrifice someone to go out there?" Robin said, face pale again.

"I'll do it!" yelled Copper, everyone turned their head to look at him.

After five minutes of them saying their final goodbyes to him, and wishing him Godspeed, Copper left and the door closed.

 **Copper POV**

Seeing as the infirmary was down the hall, my first task was quite simple and as I sprinted down the hall to our rooms, I ran into someone, sending us both flying. When I walked over, I Immediately knew who it was, it was Mesa's partner, Lavender.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry lavender, are you okay?" I yelled, holding my hand out to help her out.

"the names Copper, I'm the team leader of team CRLN, and your part of Mesas team, right?" I said as I pulled her up, she was still not speaking, but I could see a slight red tinge creeping up her face. Well, that was very strange, but I decided that I should keep speaking.

"I feel really bad about that, but anyway, I got to run!" I yelled to her as I ran to our dorms and grabbed all their gear, putting on nickel, and opening the storage compartments, and running back.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" they all yelled, even Ozpin.

"Yeah, It was pretty easy, though I did bump into Lavender," I told them. "Well anyway, let's start having some fun!" I yelled as we began to move about the room.

 **Lavender POV, 20 minutes ago...**

Oh dust, He's perfect. He was so nice! He looks handsome too! Such nice clothes and his brown hair is so messy and cute! Not to mention his Ears and the tail! So fluffy, so soft! No lavender, no! Focus, do not pet the ears, do not pet the ears...OHMYGOD! Is he holding his hand out? I think he wants me to grab it! Oh no, I think I'm blushing! He's apologizing again! I must have him! He's mine! Okay, so he's waving goodbye, quick, say something!

"G-g-goodbye C-Copper." oh no! I stuttered! What if he doesn't like that? Wait, that was really quiet, so he wasn't able to hear it anyway! Enough of this, I need to go back to the room and tell the other girls about this wonderful man.

"H-hi everyone! I th-think I'm in love!" I yelled, a little too loud. Everyone looked at me and curiously.

"YAY! Who's the lucky boy!" Tulip yelled, excited to play matchmaker.

"C-Copper," I said, slightly embarrassed. The squeal that erupted from the room was heard by dogs in Mistral.

"How'd you meet?" Sapphire said.

"We were both running down the hallway and we bumped into each other, and he helped me up, at that moment, I knew he was the one," I said dreamily.

"Of course YOU would write that, one of the most cliché lines ever! No talent! You heard me Minds! What, did you just pull up 'most cliché love-at-first-sight scenes'? That's what I thought," Sapphire was yet again yelling at the imaginary 'writer' called minds.

"So we are going to be playing Matchmaker for her, right?" Tulip said to all the other girls.

"Absolutely," Ivory said.

"Duh! We have to help out our little Lavender!" Iris said, pulling Lavender into a hug.

"YAY! I'd love to help my Leader and my Friend!" yelled Nyoko.

Sure, why not, anything for a fellow Faunus" Rose said while shrugging.

"Okay, I'll do it," Sapphire said, pacing in the middle of the room for no reason.

"No thank you," Coral said, walking out of the room.

"Ditto," said Roux, slinking away and into her dorm.

"G-guys, you d-don't need to do this for me," I told them, surprised they were going to help we win him over.

"Nonsense! This is a learning experience for me and a way to help you get a boyfriend! It's killing two birds with one stone!" tulip yelled atop a table.

"Now everyone listen up! We are going to get things started and quick!" (Well they'll be at that for a while, so let's check back on the dudes...)

 **Third Person POV**

"Alright boys, listen up. As you may know, your first couple of days here at beacon you will not be going to classes, but on Wednesday, you will be going to classes, so I suggest staying here for a day before heading back to your dorms," Ozpin told the boys sitting around the room.

"Okay sir, thanks again for the hideout and the controls for the door," Neo said to Ozpin.

"Not a problem, from the looks of it, Copper and the rest of you may need to use it throughout the school year," Ozpin said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?! Copper! We never knew those two were after you! WE ARE SO SORRY ABOUT SENDING YOU OUT!" they yelled, all trying to apologize at the same time.

"No no no, Copper has only one admirer, but the others are all helping her, except Coral and Roux," Ozpin said.

"How do you know that much about this?" Bone asked.

"Simple. The school's security system has microphones in every room of the school. But don't worry, we turn off the rooms that we hear more... explicit things coming from," Ozpin said walking slowly towards the exit.

"But why not tell me who to worry about?" Copper said, looking hopeful.

"Copper, you must ask yourself this question, wheres the fun in that?" and with a smirk, Ozpin walked out of the room.

"well that was Terrifying," Robin said, hardly looking up from his solitaire game.

"Agreed, well shall we begin Coppers funeral?" Nickel said.

"Nickel, if Copper dies, which one of us would you want to be with?" Neo asks.

"Ying, let's just say I like is refined tastes," Nickel answered.

"An excellent choice, Nickel," Ying said from the ceiling, practicing his fighting stances.

The day flew by with little problems, so when it was time to leave, all the boys surrounded Copper and escorted him to his room, then went to grab Mesa. As they took him back to his dorm they briefed him on the problem at hand.

"So you're saying that we got a possible secret admirer/Yandere that has the hots for Copper," he said groggily, having just woken up from being unconscious

"Yup," the others said.

Well, we'll talk tomorrow, but tonight, let's just get some sleep," Mesa said, walking to his bed and passing out.

Slowly, they all went to bed, falling asleep easily after tiring themselves out trying to figure out who the girl is.

 **The next day...**

"COPPER, WAKE UP MY FRIEND!" Laym bellowed, shaking the sleeping bunny.

"Now I see why Lavender likes him, he's pretty adorable when he's asleep like that!" Nyoko thought to herself, then shook her head, "NO! Bad Nyoko! We can't get attached like that to Copper! He is Lavenders and Lavenders only!"

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE! JUST STOP YELLING!" Copper screamed, jumping out of bed and sprinting out of the room, face planting into Robin.

"Whoa! Sorry, Robin, wait, why are you here with the rest of the guys?" as he got up, he saw that every guy from the four teams was there.

"Team RBYN stayed up all night making a suspect list, and we are having a conference in our room," Robin stated gruffly, not very happy that Neo had made them help with the list of all the women they knew.

"SHUT UP! SOME OF ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Coral screamed, rocketing out of team MLCT's room.

"RUN!" Mesa screamed, sprinting for the safety of RBYN's Dorm.

After everyone was in the room, Neo pulled down a large screen with a diagram on it.

"Now everyone pay close attention to this, for I will go very in depth during this. As you can see, I crossed out Coral and Roux because they are not helping This insane Plan. I also Crossed out tulip, because something tells me she's orchestrating the plans of this group. Not to mention Iris and Ivory because Ozpin said that those two were after someone else." Neo paused for a second, looking to see if anyone had questions. "anyway, that leaves Rose, Sapphire, Lavender, and Nyoko," Neo finished with a bow and walked off, leaving Robin up front. "If anyone has some insight they might want to add, that would be great, But my money is riding on Rose not being the Admirer," and with that, he walked away. Like a switch, the entire room began to talk like mad. "Alright listen up, we need to pin down their personalities! So let's think this through," Mesa said, standing on a Bed. " Sapphire is a little off, and is more studious, so probably not her," Bone said from the corner of the room, strumming his guitar subconsciously.

"Nyoko Appears to be a crazy girl with limitless amounts of energy, but seems more attached to Laym," Ying said, causing mutters of "that's true," and "he's right," and a blush from the big man.

"So that Leaves Rose, a bookworm Faunus, and Lavender, the Quiet, nice girl," Nickel said getting nods from around the room. "All Major Candidates, so for now on Copper, you need to be Keen eyed around them both. Look for any odd behavior around you, blushing, flustering anything," Neo said, patting Copper on the shoulder.

 **Meanwhile In Ozpin's tower O' Power...**

"Ah, to be young again," Professor Port said, listening in with the other faculty members. "I'll put 100 Lien on Copper finding out about lavenders feelings and becoming an item," Port stated, dropping a wad of bills into a large cup.

"50 Lien on Mesa getting jealous and Trying to sway lavender," Glynda said, walking over and dropping a stack of cash into the cup.

"100-on-Copper-staying-Oblivious!" Dr. Oobleck said quickly, speeding over to the cup and dropping in a sum of money and speeding off. A bird flew through the window with a note with an envelope tied to its foot, did a lap around the room, and landed on Ozpin's desk. As he pulled the letter and envelope off, the bird flew off and he began reading the note aloud.

"I, Professor Peach, Bet 200 Lien that Neither make a move and meet different people, forgetting entirely about what just recently happened," as he finished, he put the envelope in the cup and sat back down.

"I bet 500 Lien that Copper will develop feelings for Rose, which will break lavenders heart, then she will talk to Mesa, who will confess his love for her, and both couples will live happily ever after," everyone stared at him as he pulled out a giant pile of money, and stuffed it in the cup, as he sat back down, he looked around and took a big sip of coffee. "this is going to be a good year," he thought. Slowly, everyone dispersed, getting ready for tomorrows first day of classes...

 **Hey guys! this probably was really bad, but hopefully, I will be able to hone my romantic writing skills a bit more over time. And don't worry, this will not turn into a Humor/romance story like a lot of other Fanfics! I plan on having it be a Tertiary element.**

 **L: I got to write! It was so much fun!**

 **C: Minds, have I ever told you how much I hate you/**

 **Yes, many, many times.**

 **R: GUYS WE GOT A PROBLEM! INTELLIGENCE LEFT THE COMPUTER ON AND IMAGINATION WATCHED A STALKER PLAYTHROUGH!**

 **I: *MUFFLED CHEEKI BREEKI***

 **Well, that's going to do it for me, until next time. I have to catch Imagination before he reaches Chernobyl!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **The MMOM Inc Gang:**

 **Minds**

 **Anger**

 **Cynicism**

 **Happiness**

 **Reason**

 **Love**

 **Intelligence**

 **Imagination: MIA; attempting to reach Chernobyl to live his stalker fantasies.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alpha Male

**Oy Blin! 6 more days until school, and I have about 15 more storyboards to finish! Anyway, this particular story has been in the works since I started, and I finally get to use it! So this is one of three 'fillers' until I get to a timeline based story. But anyway, let's get things started!**

Mesa was mad. No, not mad, furious. It had been only a couple of weeks, and there were already bullies. But what really got him mad was the worst of them all, Cardin Winchester. He didn't just tease, he physically hurt them, and for some reason, he liked to single out Faunus. In the desert, those people were known as bandits, he killed bandits for a living. So Mesa was done with Cardin, and he had decided that if no one was going to do something about him, he was.

"Guys, I'm going to go find Cardin to 'tell' him something, be right back!" the Desperado yelled back to his friends as he sped off in the other direction. As he ran through the school, trying to find him. Corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, after what seemed like forever, he found the punk, doing what he does best, bullying a group of helpless kids.

"Whats wrong? Aren't you Hunters in training?" Cardin jeered, kicking at the Kids. Little did he know, A very angry Vigilante was stomping towards him.

"Hey you, tall, dumb and ugly!" Mesa yelled as he walked around.

"What do you want?" Cardin growled, glaring at the young man in front of him.

"I want you to stop bullying, in the desert, the bullies were called bandits. In the desert, I Killed Bandits, I think they tally up to about 50 kills, give or take," The stubbly young man said.

So? what are you are going to do?" Cardin sneered, looking the desperado in the eyes.

"Simple, tonight, six o' clock, we fight hand to hand. If I win, you can never bully again. But if I lose, you get to make me do one thing, anything, and I can't fight back or stop you," Mesa said, looking over his shoulder as he walked back the way he came.

"I'll make sure to tell everyone I meet!" one of the kids yelled. The only answer he got back from Mesa was a wave.

Six o' clock...

Both Boys were standing in a Ring made up of the school body. They looked at each other, Glaring. As they circled, they handed their things to their teammates and friends.

"Hey, Neo, Keep my hat safe," Mesa Muttered giving him his hat, the one he rarely took off. As they circled, they decided between them it would be better if they were shirtless, just in case someone padded their clothes. This was a terrible mistake, as a squeal erupted from the crowds.

"What was that?" Cardin mouthed to Mesa.

"Girls," Mesa mouthed back. They both shrugged and got ready.

"On the count of three: one...two...THREE!" A Hunter yelled as the acting referee. Immediately, Mesa squared up, putting his chin on his collar bone, squaring his hips, and putting one fist level to his nose, the other near his ear. (the ready stance is shown in the Tao Of Jeet Kune Do.)

Cardin just raised his fists more. He clearly was less skilled than Mesa, but what he lacked in skill, he had in power behind each punch. Mesa knew that he would go down faster than Cardin if he just took hits, so he had to be nimble and fast. Cardin made the first move, running at him with a sucker punch, Mesa moved his forearm to push the punch away,(that's known as an outside block, one of the eight basic defense positions in Jeet Kune Do.) letting him rabbit punch Cardin in the gut. Mesa jumped back as Cardin attempted the second punch. Soon, a sort of system started, Cardin would charge in, and maybe get a hit in, but usually, he would just get blocked and countered. This went on for a while, twenty minutes, both people were exhausted, both bodies scratched, bruised and damaged from punches. Then Cardin roared, not like a yell, but like an angry beast, he charged, fists flying. Mesa went wide eyed, he had to use his semblance, his ace in the hole. He used his aura, slowly wrapping its tendrils around the point that activated it, and squeezed it. Time slowed, not like stand still, not matrix bullet time, but more like half speed. As Cardin closed in, he swung a left hook, which he simply used an inside block, he sent a punch at Cardin's gut and face, but he didn't stop, he just threw a right jab, which Mesa deflected downwards, knocking Cardin off balance and opening his face up for a hook, which he connected. Cardin just kept coming, and he ran right at Mesa, arms flailing. Mesa didn't have much time left on his semblance, so he ran in, ducked a punch, and used an uppercut to hit Cardin right in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. As time went back to normal seconds later, the roar of the crowd got loud. Mesa smiled waved a bit and passed out on the pavement.

Many hours later...

"Ugh...My head hurts," Mesa groaned from his bed in the infirmary.

"Well that's what you get for face planting into the ground," Coral said from his bedside.

"Speaking of which, whats the deal with that? You were moving so fast there at the end, and then you just passed out!" Copper yelled, sitting in a chair on his right.

"Well, here's the thing, I rarely use my semblance because as you saw, it really drains me. My semblance is slowing time, or how you see it, me moving really fast. The semblance makes my aura supercharge my body to make it blast adrenaline into my systems, and that takes quite a toll on me. So, I only use it as my trump card," Mesa explained to the throng of people.

"Ah, Mr. Castillo! You're awake, good! Well, Mr. Winchester asked to speak with you in private," a Doctor said to him, showing his friends out of the room. As the man walked away, someone began to speak.

"So you're awake, huh?"

"Cardin, cut to the chase, what do you want?" Mesa said from his bed.

"Well I believe we should have a truce," Cardin said groggily, it was obvious that he hadn't just woken up as well.

"A truce?"Mesa repeated, the word seeming out of place when he said it.

"Yeah, I don't mess with your friends, and you don't mess with mine," Cardin said. The room went quiet for a while, as Mesa thought it over. On one hand, his friends wouldn't have problems anymore, but on the other, everyone else would still be bullied. After a couple of minutes, he finally found out a solution.

"Fine, but those kids I caught you bullying are off the list as well," Mesa said, realizing that he had to help someone else.

"So it's a deal?" Cardin said surprisingly quickly.

"I would shake hands, but neither of us can stand yet," the Gunslinger said with a chuckle. Soon, they both drifted into a dream filled sleep of the yesterday's events, still fresh in their minds...

 **YAY! It's done! If you're wondering about the Outside block stuff and the 8 basic defense positions, just read the Tao Of Jeet Kune Do. I know I praise it too much, but I actually don't praise it enough. The book is more spiritual and philosophical than it is fighting techniques, it talks about zen, chi or qi (or chakra, or energy, etc, etc.) state of mind, training the mind and body, and I'm only like 60 pages in myself! Seriously, whoever you are, go out and read this, it will change your life. I know it has for me. But anyway, how was the writing, good, bad?**

 **A: loved it, we should do this again.**

 **IN: Oh and get ready for the next timeline based story, it's going to be good!**

 **So bye! Until next time, and I while try to post again soon!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **the gang at MMOM Inc.**

 **Minds**

 **Anger**

 **Imagination: Back from Chernobyl!**

 **Cynicism**

 **Reason**

 **Love**

 **Happiness**

 **Intelligence**


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Offense

**Hey, guess who's not dead? This guy!**

 **Sorry I haven't published for a while, I was honing my skills and Really busy with other things. That being said, school started for me recently and after this Chapter, I will only be working on weekends, so the rate of my publishing will be slowing down. This story is the second "Filler" chapter until the next timeline story. This one is pretty much a Wiley coyote and Roadrunner story.**

 **(Oh and if you notice that my writing Is kind of bad, I am in the process of fixing that!)**

 **One last note, I eventually plan on doing other stories, so feel free to drop suggestions or ideas in reviews!**

 **See ya soon,**

 **Minds.**

In the halls of Beacon, traps were being set for the famously oblivious Copper de Bianchi. Like most people, Copper pushed his threats to the back of his mind until it was too late, this time, the problem was the 'situation' with the girls of the four teams. Ever since the first weekend of Beacon, they have been attempting to have lavender woo him, but to no avail. Right now, the girls are planning their next set of meet up places for him and lavender, let's join them...

"DAMMIT! How does he do it?!" Tulip yelled angrily, slamming her fist onto a table.

"He's a hyperactive Mad engineer that can't get a hint, what do you expect?" Rose said from a chair, looking bored.

"Let's just review what intersections in the school he passes through the most, and set traps in each one," Sapphire suggested.

 **Sapphire POV**

 _"He'll be in the garden during one thirty tomorrow, going to Prof. Peaches class,"_ a familiar voice said in my head.

"Thanks, Minds. Guys, I've been informed that Copper will be in the garden at one thirty, so we should set a run-in there," I said, speaking up for the first time during the meeting.

"Okay, we got one spot, what else does he say?" Tulip said, perking up.

" _Well, there's outside the forge at nine AM, and one more, he forgets his book in the lunchroom and goes back,"_ Minds said.

I repeat what he says and the others furiously write it down.

 _"You know that it's not going to work,"_ Minds said, chuckling lightly.

"Oh shut up you rock obsessed nerd," I mutter angrily.

 _"That hurts, you know I don't have to give you any information, I choose to,"_ he sniffles, clearly angry.

"Fine, I'm sorry..." I mumble, trying not to be heard by the others. Soon after that, we all go and get into position, getting prepared for a long day of planned accidents and run-ins.

 **Third Person POV**

Copper was sitting with his teammates at a table in the cafeteria, wolfing down a plate of sausage, pancakes, and other breakfast foods.

"Copper, slow down my friend! If you eat so much, you may hurt yourself!" Laym said, looking at his leader with a mixture of shock and concern.

"Can't. Chomp. Crack in Heartbreaker. Glug. Have to fix. Nom," he said, shoveling food into his mouth.

"What my friend was trying to say was that during sparring with Goodwitch yesterday, some girl with a scythe fought with Copper. They ended in a tie, but Heartbreaker got a crack in it from the match. So we are going to mend it in the student forge," Nickel said.

"Okay, well good luck!" Nyoko said cheerily, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Bye!" Copper said, and with that, zipped off to the shop. At that time, Lavender ran over, picked up Coppers books, and walked out the Cafeteria. Almost immediately she was met by Copper, who Ran up to her, skidding to a halt.

"Lavender have you seen my- Oh there they are! You're one in a million!" He said frantically, grabbed his books, and ran off. Lavender just walked into the Lunchroom with a smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" Tulip said cheerily.

"He ran up to me, grabbed them, and thanked me," Lavender said with the smile getting bigger.

"Then why are you smiling?" Rose said.

"Because he said I was one in a million," She said dreamily.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET YOU NOTICED!" Tulip yelled, turning most heads in the cafeteria.

One hour later, the Tulip, Iris, and Lavender were positioned outside the Student forge, ready for Copper to come out.

"Alright ladies, when he comes out, Lavender, you 'trip' and drop your books, he will help you pick them up, and you make your move," Tulip whispered to the girls next to her.

"Alright, get to your position, remember Iris, whistle when you see him!" Tulip said as they hid.

A few minutes passed when Copper walked out of the forge, covered in soot. Iris saw him and whistled. Lavender turned the corner just in time to see Copper running down the opposite way of the hallway.

 **Copper POV**

I was late to my special class with Ms. Goodwitch. She had decided that he wanted to teach me and a small handful of other Faunus students how to defend ourselves from attacks on our sensitive animal parts, ears, tails, even whiskers.

"Ah! Copper, there you are! I was beginning to get worried!" She said cheerfully as I sprinted into the room.

"Sorry! My sword got a crack in it and I had to fix it so it didn't break!" I yelled quickly, waiting for my punishment. Instead, she looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay, just make sure that it won't happen again," she said kindly, and motioned for me to sit, and with that, she started the lesson...

 **Third Person POV**

Third times the charm. The girls of team Iris and Lavender ran to the Courtyard. They planned on having Lavender bump into Copper and offer to make it up with dinner. But when they arrived, they noticed they were too late. Copper was sitting next to a bunny eared girl, who they realized was Velvet. They crept closer and listened in.

"Whats wrong? You look sad," Copper said, looking at the dejected Bunny Faunus.

"It's just Cardin and his gang, they won't stop bullying me, I mean there is a kid that has stood up for me before, but it didn't help much, and now it seems Cardin has his wrapped around his finger," She said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Whats his name? The kid that helped you?" Copper said, an ear flopping over as he cocked his head to one side.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc," She replied.

"Well this Jaune sounds like a lovely person. I would suggest trying to become friends with him," Copper said, beaming at Velvet.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go say thank you as soon as I can, but for now, Can you stay here please?" Velvet said, a pleading tone in her voice.

"Anything for my big sis," He said as she leaned against him.

That was the queue for the girls to walk away and try to figure out what in the hell just happened.

"Did he just call her sis?" Rose said.

"I think so, but they aren't related. And what sister does that?" Ivory concluded, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, According to Minds, Copper was an Honorary member of Velvet's family, and they grew to be great friends," Sapphire told them.

"Well I'll have to take your word for it, but still, does anyone think that they may be more than friends," Iris said, looking over to Lavender.

"I don't think so, He sounded like he was subtly telling her to try hooking up with this Jaune kid. He sounds like he's just a compassionate friend," Lavender stated, no traces of doubt heard in her voice.

"Well we better report to Tulip, she definitely won't be happy about this," Iris said, shivering at the thought of Tulip's wrath. They walked in silence for a bit, until Ivory pulled out her scroll and called Tulip.

"Heeey, Tulip, how are you? Just wanted you to know that when we got there, Copper was helping his friend with something and we couldn't go through with the plan," Ivory said, readying herself for the oncoming storm.

"WHAT?!" Tulip screamed, and though it wasn't on speakerphone, the girls could all hear it easily. The next ten minutes were spent getting a lecture on conviction from Tulip, and when it was done, they wished they had never called. But on the other side of the school, Copper was walking to his next class, glad that he had yet another good day at Beacon. He had been completely oblivious to the onslaught of traps and 'Accidents' made by the girls, and for the time being, never will. And so the school day ended, the Teams all went to bed, and the cycle would begin in the morning again...

 **Hey, guys! I'm going to delve pretty deep into philosophy, so if you don't want to hear a teenagers opinion on the view of the world, go ahead and skip this part.**

 **You still with me? Good. I'm going to get this out of the way now: the deal with Velvet and Jaune is because I'm a HUGE Velvet x Jaune shipper. After Pyrrha died in season three, my main OTP became Velvet x Jaune, they are a lot like each other, both are quirky, both are shy, Jaune Stood up for her when Cardin was picking on her, he hardly knew her, but he defended her. They may not have a lot of development, but that's my Ship and it has sailed, whether you like it or not. Whew, got that out of the way.**

 **Now onto the main topic, LOVE. I understand friendship, honor, wanting to defend someone, but love? That has me stumped. I found the meaning of life, it's pretty simple, but I'll save that for another time. What is love? Is it lust? Definitely not, except maybe like 95% percent of middle school and high school relationships. Is it an attraction to someone's looks, someone's personality? That may be a factor, but I don't think that's it. For me, It's like a Puzzle or a mind game that you've been at for hours, but you can't figure it out. Most people would quit, but I'm the few that are to determined or too crazy to quit, I need to find the answer, even if it kills me. Maybe it's so difficult for me to find the answer because I've never felt love like that towards someone. Sure I have loads of friends, and countless acquaintances, someone that I would consider spending my life with, to jump in front of a gun for, to give them my all? No one. Maybe it's because in my school, (even though it's only two grades. Don't ask, my school districts weird like that.) we have at least a thousand kids, maybe more. So trying to know even half of the grades name is a challenge. But I believe I have a part of the problem solved: find someone that makes you smile, that makes you want to never leave their side, someone you would die for, someone you like for whats inside, not whats outside. But I'm just a young teenager writing my mismatched thoughts down, you don't have to take my word for it. So for now, let me lead you to a song by the _Eagles_ called "Take It Easy" and if you listen to it, you'll understand me saying just don't stress it, and don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy.**

 **Your personal Philosopher,**

 **Minds**

 **P.S If you ever need help with something in life, I may be a stranger, but I'm here for you guys, just PM me if you need help with anything. Being the quiet kid lets you listen to things, and you end up learning a lot about people from all walks of life.**


	6. Chapter 6: A different Kind Of Fighting

**How's it going? Minds here, sorry I hadn't posted in a while. My internet was nonexistent for like four days or so, and the packet loss was like 50% or something.**

 **A: Damn you Centurylink!**

 **Hey now, they fixed it as well, so cut them some slack.**

 **C: He's right, this happens a lot.**

 **R: I have to agree with him, we have had this happen multiple times before.**

 **So yeah, be prepared to have that happen somewhere along the line. Oh, and one of my friends, who will only go as Trembly, said he might help me draw a cover sometime soon, so that's cool. But anyway, see you soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES. (rest in peace buddy.) NOR DO I OWN ROOSTER TEETH OR RED VS BLUE.**

"What?" Laym said, walking with Neo, Mesa, Copper, and Ying.

"you heard me. We should make a Red Versus Blue spoof, where we play characters in the show!" Neo exclaimed.

"What is this Red Versus Blue?" Ying asked him, giving him a curious look.

"It's a Halo machinima, made by Rooster Teeth! You have watched RVB before, right?" Neo said.

"No, I spent most of my free time studying or practicing with my brother, so I do not know about many shows," Ying retorted, sounding slightly dejected.

'Well, you're going to be binge watching it I guess. Anyway, I got it all planned out, I sent for a couple of Xbox's, and they should arrive today, so make sure to meet at team RBYN's dorm after classes!" Neo said, running off.

"We'll have to make it through the day, then," Mesa said to Copper, steering him towards Dr. Ooblecks classroom.

 **10 minutes later...**

You know when you have something great or fun to do after school or work, and you feel as if time slows to a crawl? Copper was feeling it, times 10. he was in Dr. Ooblecks class, practically frozen in time, it was going so slow, he could actually follow what Oobleck was saying.

"A first for everything, I guess," Copper thought bitterly, jotting down a few notes about the Great War.

"Copper, you okay, you look like your going to pass out," Mesa whispered from behind him.

"From boredom, maybe. If the rest of the day is like this, I don't think I'll survive," He muttered back.

"Mr. Bianchi, would you please tell me what advantage the Faunus had over the Humans in the Great war?" Dr. Oobleck said. Copper jumped at the sound of his name.

"Uhhh... heightened senses?" Copper said, guessing.

"Correct! Good answer Mr. Bianchi, onto the next question..." He said, droning on. Slowly but surely, Ooblecks voice slowly began to be less coherent, and Copper slipped into a stupor, the words slowly becoming less coherent, until he was staring off into space, unable to understand a word Oobleck was saying. This went on for ages until Mesa shook his shoulder.

"Copper? You still there? Hello, Remnant to Copper?" He said, shaking him from side to side.

"What! Yes, I'm awake, what time is it?" Copper yelled, now able to understand words.

"Calm down, the bell just rang, we got to get to the next class!" Mesa exclaimed.

"CRAP! We have Prof. Port next! He's on the other side of the building. Mesa, grab my arm and hold on tight!" Copper yelled, holding his right arm out for his friend. Mesa looked at him oddly, then took the arm.

"Okay, what am I doi-AUGH!" Mesa yelled. The second he grabbed Copper's arm, Copper used his semblance to speed his way through the school grounds, taking only 30 seconds to reach the other side of campus.

"Sorry about that, I just had to get here on time. Professor Port said he would have me fight a Beowolf today," Copper explained, looking at Mesa, who was slightly green.

"Never...do that again," Mesa said, finding it difficult to even stand.

"Sorry. Well, let's get to class!" he said in his usual chipper mood. He sped into the classroom, leaving Mesa by himself, Who began to try to walk towards the door.

"Ah! There you are, Copper. I was wondering when you would get here. Anyway, I have your gear. So just ready, okay?" Port said, gesturing at Copper's locker.

"Great! Is Nickel in there?" Copper asked him.

"No, He should be on my desk," Port replied, stepping out of the way to reveal a backpack.

"Hey, Copper, Nice to see ya! Ready to kill some Grimm?" Nickel drawled.

"Yeah, let's just use compact form though," Copper said, Picking up his pistol and sword.

"Sure, as long as we hack and slash, I'll be happy!' Nickel said, pent up after being unable to 'stretch his legs' for so long. The two chatted strategies, and the student's slowly filtered in. as the bell rang, Professor Port began to speak:

"Hello class, today, we are going to get some hands-on experience on fighting Grimm. For this demonstration, Copper has offered to help, and with the help of Nickel, he will be showing how to correctly hit the weak spot's of lower level Grimm. Say hello Copper," he said, taking a seat at his desk.

"Hello, I'm Copper," Copper said brightly, waving.

"And I'M Nickel!" Nickel yelled, popping out of the backpack. The entire Class jumped, as you don't usually see a little Bunny Faunus in a big Mech, Especially a mech that talks. Nickel and Copper took a bow, and Nickel retreated back into his Backpack, getting a round of applause from the others.

"Showoff," Mesa mutters under his breath.

"Anyway class, our first Grimm we will be demonstrating is a Beowolf," Many groans and complaints were made at the first Grimm. "Now, you may think they are simple, and many are, but here I have a much older one. Like all other Grimm, they grow in size with age, as does their bone plating. Many 'Alpha Beowolves' like this one, have bone plates centered on their backs, heads, and forearms. So, when attacking, you need to aim for the lower gut, the back legs, and the joints. But enough of my talking, let's see some action!" Professor Port exclaimed, pacing in front of the black board. He looked at Copper, who nodded, and Port walked to his desk, flipping a switch. A large hatch opens on the floor and a cage is brought up on a moving platform. Port presses a button, and the cage opens.

"Be ready Copper, this one's smart!" He yells from the sidelines. Just then, a pair of glowing eyes appears near the front of the cage, followed by a head.

"Wow, that is one big mother-" Nickel said, but is cut off.

"Language Nickel! And keep your head in the game!" Copper snaps, readying himself for the Beast to pop out. The big wolf Grimm stares him down, waiting for an opening.

"Copper, aim for the snout, and shoot the bastard between the eyes!" Nickel said.

"Why, that's just going to get him mad?" Copper said.

"Just do it!" Nickel said sternly. ( "Copper REALLY needs to put a face screen on this thing," Nickel thought again, wishing he could glare at Copper right now.) Copper complies, firing a round at the big bad wolf. The Grimm roars, rushing at Copper, who runs at the Beowolf, dodging at the last second and slashing the back of its front leg. The thing howled in pain, and kicked at Copper with his back leg, sending him skidding across the floor. The entire class gasped at the attack, but Copper stood up slowly, shaking his head. The beast growled and ran at him, but this time he was off balance and much, much slower. Copper took out his pistol and fired three shots at the injured leg, while they would normally do hardly any damage, he had hit a wound, causing the beast to buckle and roll to its right side, exposing its stomach to Copper. Copper ran at the Beowolf, using his Semblance to propel him forwards. He jumped above the wolf, pointed his sword downwards, and plunged it into the alpha's chest, puncturing its heart and killing it. Copper pulled the sword out and took a second bow, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week, try the veal, it's wonderful!" He proclaimed, getting a chuckle or two from the students.

"Great job Copper, an excellent performance! I hope you do just as well with the Boarbatusk!" Port said excitedly. Copper's face paled as he turned to look at the laughing teacher.

"what?" was the only thing he could say, as he realized he was going to be very, very tired after the end of this period. Almost immediately after this, a second platform was raised, and Copper got ready to fight, again.

 **After The Period...**

"So Copper, how was helping out Port?" Roux said as she and Copper walked to Goodwitch's classroom.

"Oh, you know, between fighting four different Grimm and being unable to use the larger forms of my weapons, it was terrible," He said, clearly not happy with the mustachioed Professor. Copper, at the moment, looked like a punching bag in human form, he had bruises and cut are everywhere, he had a lot of welts and bumps, and for some reason, his hair was singed, as if his hair had been on fire.

"Oh. Well, that's your fault, then, you should know better than to help Port, remember Bone and Robin when they offered to help Port after class?" Roux said.

"Yeah, didn't they end up having to cage an Ursa Major?" Copper said, shivering. he remembered what they looked like when they got back, covered head to toe in slashes, cut's and welt's

"Well I hope you weren't hurt to badly last class because Goodwitch said we were doing full class sparring," Roux said. "I feel kinda bad for the guy, first Grimm and now another Hunter!" she thought.

"AW CRAP!" he yelled, causing people to look his way.

"Well at least you can use your weapon's full capabilities this time," Roux said to her partner, lightening his spirits slightly. The two walked in silence the rest of the way, as Roux wasn't very good at holding conversations. They finally reached the classroom, only a few minutes before the tardy bell rang.

"Copper! Over here!" Nyoko yelled from her spot next to Sapphire, Robin, and Ying.

"Hello Copper, how has your day been?" Ying said.

"Terrible! I could hardly pay attention in Oobleck's class, and Port had me fight four Alpha, Grimm. To top it off, we have partner sparring now!" Copper whined, clearly distraught about what should have been a great day turning into a terrible one.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky this time!" Nyoko suggested.

"I dunno, something is out to get me, like I'm experiencing some sort of cosmic wrath," Copper sighed.

"Cheer up, it can't get any worse, Minds said you'll be able to do voice acting after classes!" Sapphire said, getting a slight smile from Copper.

"Yeah, I guess," He said, turning to talk with Nyoko, but stopped, turned back to Sapphire, and looked her in the eyes.

"What? How did he know about my voice acting? That was a secret between a group of friends! If word gets's out I'm so f-" He said.

"Calm down Copper, Minds can see a lot of things, so no one else knows," Sapphire told him reassuringly. The five young adults chatted back and forth for a while until the bell rang, and Goodwitch came in. she walked up to the front of the class and turned to look at the class.

"Ladies and gentleman, today we will be having partner sparring. Unlike last time, where you chose partners, this time, I already have them here for you," She said, getting groans of complaint.

"I know, I know. But this is a way to meet and experience different fighting styles!" She said.

"Alright people, I'll name your partners off, you'll go get your stuff, and meet back here," Goodwitch told them, pulling a large piece of paper out of her pocket. She listed the names off, and the five friends waited to hear their names.

"Roux Lemaire and Jade Safiya," She said, Roux stood up and looked for her partner, a smaller girl with an owl-like face.

"Ying Li Huang and Corbet Bryne," She said. Ying stood up, looking at a very burly looking kid with jet black hair. They nodded at each other before walking together to get their things. She continued for a while until finally, she reached the last three.

"Copper de Bianchi and Axl Rennard," She said, and a shorter, skinnier kid with black hair and a big smile on his face.

"Sapphire Novis Luna and Leonardo Dioli," She said, and Sapphire saw a short, orange haired kid smiling at her.

"And finally, Nyoko Ro'Meave with Vincent Howe," She said. Nyoko found herself looking at a tall kid with a hoodie, a skeleton half-mask, and a pair of aviators. The two looked at each other (as far as Nyoko knows.) and walked to the locker room.

 **Meanwhile, With Copper...**

"So... your names really Axl?" Copper said, fumbling with his locker while he spoke to his partner.

"No, my real names Alex, but when I was little, I accidentally spelled my name A-X-L on a card, and it stuck," Axl said cheerily, pulling a vest from his locker.

"Still, that's an odd name for around these parts," Copper said to him, it was odd that a kid had a name from before the great war, where after it they started naming kids after colors.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here, neither are my friends, so that may explain it," Axl said quickly, looking from side to side. Copper just decided to drop it and switch topics.

"So what weapon do you use?" Copper said to his 'partner'.

"This Bad boy!" Axl said, pulling a sword with a chainsaw on it out, along with a face shield, and a large amount of SWAT grade armor.

"Wow! Is that a chainsaw sword?" Copper exclaimed, his ears perking up and his eyes going wide.

"Yup! And it does this too!" Axl said, pressing a button, switching it to a shotgun.

"Cool! So why do you need the body armor?" Copper asked him.

"Well, when I first made this baby, I learned that I needed some sort of protection, as I ended up cutting myself multiple times," He said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Wow, this guy is something else, huh?" Nickel said.

"AH! What the hell?!" Axl screamed, as you normally would if you heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Calm down, it's just Nickel, say hi Nickel," Copper said, and on queue, Nickel popped out into Mech form, not helping Axl whatsoever.

"AH! Why the hell do you have a mech in a backpack?" Axl yelled, his socks metaphorically blown off by the sight.

"You know what, I'll tell you another time if we spend any longer in here, Goodwitch is gonna send someone in here to get us," Copper told him, walking through the locker room door.

"I wonder how the others are doing," he thought.

 **Meanwhile, with Nyoko...**

Nyoko was looking at a very, very strange Hunter. The guy had said one thing, and that was to call him Vince, not Vincent. The quiet man was sitting on a bench, wearing a half face-mask with a skull on it, a pair of aviators, his hoodie, and a black, unknown fabric that made up his shirt and pants. The fabric was solid as steel (she had checked to make sure,) and seemed flexible. Vince had pulled a Barrett 50. cal out of his locker, along with a hunting knife. He was in the process of cleaning it and it turned her way, letting her see a large depiction of a skull with two knives crossing each other on it, as well as multiple tally marks etched into the side.

"What are the tally marks for?" She asked Vince, who turned to look at her.

"Those are for how many Grimm I've killed with this gun," He replied.

"Oh. Well, can I ask you another question?" Nyoko asked him.

"Shoot," he said, gesturing with his hand while he cleaned the barrel.

" that fabric on your clothes looks awfully heavy, is it?" She asked him curiously.

"It is, but it also helps with my semblance to camouflage me, so I usually don't move around anyway," He told her.

"So what is your semblance?" She said, pressing on.

"I can't tell you, but all you need to know is once you see it, or I guess when you don't see it, you'll know," He said, and while she couldn't see it, she swore he was smiling.

"Creepy," She thought with a shiver, and with that, they just walked out of the room, and into the auditorium.

 **Let's check On In With Sapphire, Shall We?**

"So what's your name? Leonardo, right?" Sapphire said to the wild haired ginger in front of her.

"Yeah, but because of my hair, My friends call me Leo," He replied, running around with different components to his weapon, an Uzi that turns into a Khopesh.

"Cool, I have a couple of friends, but what's really cool is my semblance," She said to him.

"What does it do?" he asked her.

"Well, it lets me talk to this writer called Minds, he tells me with stuff, and sometimes tells me things that will happen in the future," She told him, making him freeze and whip his head around.

"Minds? You're certain he said Minds?" He said frantically.

"Yes," She told him straight faced.

"And he was a writer? Are you sure?" He asked her, eyes shining.

"Yes, he's a writer named Minds," She repeated.

"I knew it! It's him! We-got-one-it's-him-I-knew-it-I-knew-it-the-others-didn't-believe-me-but-it-worked-out-it-did!" Leo yelled, speaking faster than Nyoko on a sugar rush.

"Calm down! We gotta go, look at the time!" Sapphire said, pointing at the clock on the wall. It was two minutes until sparring began.

"Whew. Sorry about that, well, anyway, let's go!" Leo said, calming down, then like a switch, rushing out the door.

"Strange kid, I wonder how the others are doing?" Sapphire thought.

"Pretty good actually, you should just get out there," Another voice said.

"Minds! I told you, my mind, my rules!" She yelled

"You know you love me," He said with a chuckle, and with that, he left.

 **In the classroom...**

All the partners were standing, facing each other. (Imagine a bunch of cubicles, but a lot bigger and closed off.)Glynda had gotten an air horn, telling them when it went off, they would begin.

The partners were all standing at the ready, weapons out, prepared for the fight. Then, a loud bleat broke the silence, and all hell broke loose. Bullets went everywhere, clanging steel was heard, and people were yelling.

Copper, in particular, was having a rough time, as his opponent was bouncing around, getting ever so closer. The bunny Faunus revved his Gatling gun, pulling the trigger, and sprayed a hail of bullets in the direction of Axl. But the black haired boy dodged the shots, jumping up closer.

"Dammit! That's it, time for plan B!" He thought as he pulled out his sword, switching it to Claymore mode, and swinging it in a large arc in front of him.

Axl dodged, and ran closer, forcing Copper to swing at him.

"Nice try," Axl yelled to him, turning his chainsaw on. The second it made contact with Heartbreaker, a large metal on metal sound emanated from it.

"Ah!" Copper screamed, folding his ears down in an attempt to muffle the sound. Axl had planned this, and rolled out from the blade, rushing the dazed bunny. Axl switches to Shotgun mode fires two rounds and bounces back. The rounds hit Copper head on, knocking him down. Copper yelped in pain but got back up, furious. Calming himself down, he tracked Axl's movements with his eyes, waiting for an opening. Then, he saw it, he had slipped up and he was off balance. Copper took it and sprinted at him with his Semblance, and he outstretched his fist, slamming it into Axl's face. Axl went flying, hitting the wall, and creating a dent. Copper switched to his Gatling gun, hitting Axl while he was down, Copper looked up at the names in the hardlight screen, seeing Axl's Aura slowly dripping away. He held it like this for a few more seconds, until it dipped into the red, and Copper let off.

"And Axl is out!" Goodwitch said to the crowd. It was another full five minutes until all the other fights were done.

"Alright people, good job! Get rejuvenated and ready for round two!" She yelled and began to read off the next partnerships.

"I never get a break, do I?" Copper said, going back into the ring, this was going to be another long class...

 **One hour later...**

By the time Copper was done, he was covered in cuts, bruises, bumps, burn marks, and even some ice that was left over from that one kid. He sprinted nonetheless to Neo's dorm room, elated that he would finally be doing it, voice acting for a red versus blue spoof. He ran to the door, flung it open, and jumped in.

"Alright! Who's ready to do some voice acting?" Copper yelled, spooking everyone in the room.

"Copper, about that, we sorta got our Xbox's lost in transit, so we can't do it today," Neo said to him, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah dude, sorry," Bone said, looking up from his Scroll.

 **Meanwhile, in team IRIS's dorm...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

someone screamed, unknown to everyone in the room, all except Sapphire of course.

"Minds, would you care to explain?" She said to the writer.

" _So I might have lied, he didn't get to do voice acting today, or ever really_ ," Minds said, and she swore she heard a light chuckle from him.

"Man you're evil," She muttered.

" _Don't hate the player hon_ ," He said, leaving her to deal with the bunny. she sighed, picked up her Scroll, and called Roux.

"Hey, Roux? Meet me over at team RBYN's dorm, and bring Coral," Sapphire told the night.

"Why?" Roux asked her, as she was about to beat her record.

"Because we got a rabbit to cage," Sapphire said with a smirk. she hit the button to hang up and began walking down the hallway to team RBYN's dorm, with her bo staff in hand.

"I'll be right there," Roux told her, sprinting towards the dorm while calling Coral.

'Coral? Hi, this is Roux we have a problem..."

 **Hey, guys. Again, I feel really bad about how long this took, the mix of school, internet outage's, and a crippling case of writer's block created a terrible atmosphere for me to write in.**

 **Now onto some little tidbits of information, you're probably wondering why I had those three guys introduced (Axl, Vince, and Leo.) and not the other two. Well, those three are part of another story that I'm also working on, but I plan on publishing that one pretty far on down the road. Just a heads up, the next chapter to be published by me will come after the next Dossier entry, so you'll have to wait for a bit.**

 **C: Hey Minds, I've been hearing talk, so is it true that you're giving Love a raise?**

 **No, it's not, at least, not yet.**

 **Th-th-that's all folks!**

 **-Minds and the rest.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day Out

**Alright, we got a long one today, so buckle up. Today marks the second return of the actual timeline of the RWBY story!**

 **H: YAY! Wait, what are we cheering about?**

 **IN: We're following the timeline again, that means no more fillers.**

 **Yes, folks, the last three stories were fillers. Well, they were more like stories not following the rwby timeline, as they're still canon to the group's story.**

 **A: Can't wait for some revenge, western style!**

 **R: SH! Ix-nay on the alking-tay genius. I swear, we need a spoiler alert every time you speak.**

 **I'm tinkering with a few new righting tricks, so feel free to tell me what you think about them.**

 **Alright, well, All that's left is a disclaimer, so...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY, MONTY OUM DOES(Rest in peace buddy.)**

 **Copper's story: in which Copper meets an old friend.**

Copper, Laym, Nyoko, and Roux were walking near the dock's of Vale (Well, Nyoko was technically riding on Laym's shoulders, but whatever.), and they had just got ice cream.

"This is really good Nyoko! To think I used to sell trinkets only five blocks away here! I raked in enough cash that I could have gotten everyone in my group ice cream after a week of saving up!" Copper exclaimed, his grey ears sticking straight up.

"You used to sell trinkets around here?" Roux re-stated, turning towards Copper.

"Yeah! Well, they were more kid's toys, but they were mechanical," Copper replied, smiling.

"Cool! Could you make me one sometime? I have a little cousin, and I need to get him something for his birthday," Nyoko said from atop Laym. Copper shrugged and took a lick of his delicious ice cream.( he had opted for Cookie dough.)

"Maybe. Get me the materials and it's a yes," He answered, taking another lick of his ice cream.

They chatted for a while, walking around leisurely as they finished off their ice cream. After walking around the marina for about five minutes, they were stopped by a yell.

"Quick!, we have to observe him!"

Copper turned around to see a familiar monkey Faunus with light yellow hair being chased by a group of girls.

"Nickel, was that who I think it was?" Copper asked his friend.

"Yes it was compadre, and I think it's time to pay him back...with interest," He replied darkly. Nickel shifted out and Copper shoved his ice cream cone into Roux's hand.

"Take this, I'll be right back," Copper said with a growl. With that, he took off, running in the direction of the Monkey.

…

…

…

Sun Wukong had finally shaken the cops and those girls after five tireless minutes of running. He was doubled over, wheezing from exhaustion.

"Whew, in the clear," He said with a sigh. Suddenly, he perked up, as he had heard a loud clanking sound was coming down the alleyway. He turned slowly, a large figure came into view, radiating a deadly Aura.

"Don't be so sure, Sun," The unknown entity said. The figure lunged forward before Sun could say anything, and grabbed him by the leg. He was slammed against the wall and the ground, again and again.

' _Thank Oum for my Aura_ ' He thought. A second voice began to speak, deeper and more...southern then the other one.

"Let me paint a picture for you, pally. Vacuo, Four years ago. You came across a little, scrawny bunny Faunus that was buying some purified metals and minerals," He explains, slamming Sun face first into the ground. "You decide that you should steal it from him, don't know why, but maybe you needed them for your own things and didn't want to pay the price. that's not important though," the wind gets knocked out of Sun as some sort of armored fist sucker punches him in the gut. "So you walk up to him and offer to help carry it. He thanks you graciously and hands you the ingots," He growls, gritting his teeth as he dropkicks Sun across the alleyway, causing him to hit his head on the wall. Sun sees stars, black spots dotting his vision. "He walks back in to grab something, and you bolt, taking over 3000 Lien's worth of purified metal and minerals with you," He growls, walking up to him. He picks him up by his collar and draws him towards his face, er, chassis, practically hissing the final part.

"That little kid was my friend. And you set me and my friend Copper here back literal months, in fact, you set us back so far, we never got what we were working on up and running!" He growled, before throwing Sundown. "Say hello to blondie Tarzan, Copper," He said sweetly.

"Hiya!" a high voice replied before another fist connects with his shoulder. Sadly, Sun remembered that day, he had used those ingot's to improve his weapon's and gave the rest to his uncle, a blacksmith.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know!" He pleaded. The Aura grew larger, and by the energy radiating off of him, something he had said had made the man even angrier.

"SO? You think that justifies your actions? Even if it wasn't that important, stealing isn't okay! It doesn't matter what you did with it, you stole most of his savings!" He roared, punching a garbage can and crumpling the thing like a pop can. Sun sighed, the guy was right. Seeing no way out of it, Sun decided to do the best of what he could, survive long enough to contact his team.

"Before you kill me, can I ask what it was for?" Sun said, attempting to stall for time as he reached into his pocket to grab his Scroll.

"If you must know, I planned on solving and selling the answer to a predicament that a lot of Hunters and Huntresses deal with. You know the transition mechanism for weapons? It jams more often then you think, and that stuff would have put the final touches on a near flawless switching mechanism," Copper replied, slamming his fist into Sun's face, his head snapping back and his arm going limp, one hand still in his pocket. With that, the monkey Faunus lost conscience.

…

…

…

Copper was walking down the streets of Vale's marina, a knocked-out Sun Wukong hanging over his shoulder. That and the fact Nickel was still 'out of his shell', he was quite literally turning heads. People were whispering in hushed voices, averting their eyes. But Copper didn't care, he just wanted to find this wacko's friends.

"BINGO! Copper, we got a match. Two blocks away, a blue haired guy with two others. Kinda hard to miss," Nickel announced loudly. If anyone hadn't been staring, they were now.

"'Kay bud, let's go find his friends," Copper replied, breaking into a sprint.

…

…

…

"Neptune, all I'm saying is that ever since you found that amulet, things have been weird for you!" Scarlet said, in the midst of lecturing the blue-haired engineer. They were so deep in conversation, they didn't hear the heavy footfalls of Copper and Nickel.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" Copper said to the trio, who turned to see a bunny Faunus in a mech suit, carrying their friend like a sack of potatoes. Scarlet just raised a finger, opened his mouth, and closed it before tapping Neptune's shoulder. They bolted, leaving Sage to the robo-bunny.

"Yeah, he is. Can I have him back?" Sage said calmly, totally unfazed. Copper nodded, and dropped the unconscious monkey boy on the ground and picked him up. He walked away with a wave, and Copper turned back to find his friends.

…

…

…

"Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long!" Copper yelled happily, running up to the others.

"You guys talk for a while? It was like thirty minutes!" Nyoko exclaimed.

"Yes, talking...," He replied, trailing off. His ears sprung up, and he smiled even bigger.

"But that doesn't matter, let's just continue our day out!" He said happily, and they walked on.

 **Team RBYN's story: (A fun, non-canon story. Entirely for jokes.)**

Robin just wanted some peace and quiet.

You don't get that with Ying on your team.

All day, it's been, "Excuse me!" swoon. "Pardon me!" Swoon. "Madam? I believe this is yours," swoon.

See what I mean?

"Ying, I know you're a gentleman and everything, but can you not for one day?" Neo groaned as they had yet again just barely avoided a new found admirer.

"Absolutely not! It is my duty to hold the fairer gender's needs above my own!" The tuxedoed man cried out, his hand on his chest.

"Please! For the love of god! I don't want to spend my day out running from your admirer's!" Neo begged.

"Fine, but on one condition, you show us your eyes!" Ying demanded, a slow grin creeping up his face. Neo's face blanched. It was a known fact that he didn't show his eyes, the reason is unknown though. (Sorta like my pal Shino.)

"F-Fine! I will, but if we die, it's your fault!" Neo conceded, his head down. He hesitantly moves his hands upwards, inching slowly towards the glasses, until he finally grabs the edges. The others breaths were hitched, waiting for the moment of truth. Finally, he grabbed them, and pulled them off slowly, until finally, they're off. With a flash, a bright light suddenly emitted from his eyes, and Robin swore that he saw a slight ring of light around Neo. Instantly, a low rumble came from down the street. Soon, a large cloud of dust on both sides and loud screams could be heard.

"...And this is why I keep my eyes covered," Neo said, tucking his glasses in his pocket.

"Welp, We're boned," Bone said (Pun intended). They were upon them instantly, entire roves of...well, I assume they were fangirls, but any other word works. The four didn't know what hit them, and before they knew it, they were underneath a gigantic pile of people.

"See what I mean! This is why I wear tinted sunglasses!" Neo yelled, his voice muffled underneath the gigantic dogpile.

"Fair enough. Oh, I need to test a theory next time we go somewhere, so Neo has to go sans glasses," Ying replied, just barely audible.

"Nooo!" The other three screamed, their echoes drifting away on the wind...

 **Mesa's Story: In which Mesa gets kidnapped by an old mentor**

Mesa did not expect himself to be kidnapped in the middle of broad daylight with his team. From the voice that had been speaking for the past two minutes and the smell, he assumed it was his friend and part-time mentor, Joshua. Joshua was a fully trained Hunter, an insane genius, and an alcoholic at the young age of twenty-six. He had a problem to bring Mesa along on his adventures or very odd shopping sprees. The oddest part of him, if you believed the man stories, was that he's the drinking buddy of Qrow Branwen, apparently knowing him from Beacon and Signal.

He's really fun at parties too. Light suddenly came into view as Mesa found himself flying through streets, being pulled by Joshua. Speaking of Joshua, he was holding up a picture in his other hand, waving it in Mesas face.

"H-Hey Mesa *urp* w-we gotta go get some of this s-stuff! It's th-the best *urp* whiskey on the planet M-Mesa!" Joshua yelled, dragging Mesa behind him as he sprinted through the streets, a wonder, as Joshua was drunk off his rocker. They reached a dark alleyway with a large steel door at the end of it, with a little slit that could be opened. Joshua dragged him down the alley until they reached the ominous door.

"Yo! Ope*URP*n up! I got something you want!" He yelled, pulling something out of his coat so someone, presumably on the other side, could see. The small little slit opened, and a very buff man could be seen behind it.

With a grunt and a click, the door opened, and a darkly lit room could be seen through the doorway.

There were people everywhere, drinking, talking, was that a couple- you know what? Forget that last part.

"G-Good job Mesa *Uuurp* w-w-we got into the second unde*urp*rground hideout of Junior! D-Do you know how hard that was? I-I-I had to kill to get in!" Joshua slurred, taking a drink from a bottle he grabbed from his coat pocket. He stumbled around the room, clearly looking for someone. After a few minutes of this, he finally zoomed in on someone. Joshua, including Mesa, walked over to them and began to speak quietly, and by the looks of it, heatedly. At one point, Joshua pulls out a vial of some multicolored liquid, and handed it to the man, who handed over a large bottle of something, Joshua took it gratefully and thanked him.

"Alright let's bounce Mesa, we got what we needed," Joshua said, pulling Mesa along with him as he exited. He took a drink and pulled out a button, which he pressed, causing the building behind them to be swallowed by a gas cloud.

"Ah! What the? Was that-?" Mesa yelped, jumping away from the rolling fog.

"Me? Yes, it was. that stuff that I gave the idiot in there was made to look like hyperblium, but really just erases the past half hour from of everyone memory in its radius. Try not to breath in the smoke," Josh replied, taking a swig from a small bottle.

"But this is only a stepping stone to my final goal! Do you know what a flea market is M*urp*esa?" he queried. Mesa shook his head and Joshua sighed.

"Of cou*urp*se you d-don't. This goddamn world is so weird sometimes," He said, making the last part barely audible.

"Come again?" Mesa replied, cocking an eyebrow. Joshua just pulled him along to the next place, weaving through different crowds and streets. By the end of it, Joshua ended up dragging Mesa halfway across the marina, only to reach an odd looking shop.

"A-Alright Mesa, I'm gonna need you to act Co*URP*ol," Joshua slurred, walking up to the door.

Mesa smirked and followed him in.

"Aren't I always?"

"Keep telling yourself that bud,"

"I'll beat you like a drum old man,"

…

…

…

Joshua and Mesa walked out of the shop with armfuls of parts, cases full of multicolored vials, and different pure Dust shards.

"See what that booze got u-us Mesa? It-it-it literally got me everything I needed! L-Lets see your money do that! For the amou*urp*nt of money I paid f-for the whiskey, It would have cost me three times the Lien for this!" Joshua rambled, examining their haul with hungry eyes. They dropped the stuff off at Joshua's place, where a red-headed bull Faunus looked over at them.

"We got everything Carter, place it with the rest!" Joshua yelled, plopping the said items on a couch. Carter walked over and grabbed all of it, before teetering away towards a hallway. Joshua threw a fridge's door open and began to sift through its contents, muttering under his breath.

"Where is it... where is it!" He yelled before storming off in the direction of Carter.

"Carter! Where'd you put it!" He roared. Mesa winced, Joshua got miffed at people a lot, and granted sometimes, he got mad but never enough to be furious.

"Put what?" Carter replied innocently.

"You know damn well! Where is it! That stuff literally helps me think!"

"Well, how the hell should I know?"

"You did the shopping this week, that's why! You know what? I'm just gonna go whip something up,"

Joshua stormed into of the room, grabbed a few things from the fridge, and walked back out.

"Alright Carter, mix two*UUUURP* parts Nilinite and one part Tungsten into the Gin! I-I-I gotta strangle me a baby Taijitu!" Joshua yelled, and a loud screeching could be heard from the other room. A faint whirring began soon after, and realizing what Joshua had just done, Mesa began to feel slightly queasy.

"Wait? Two parts Tungsten or one part?"

"One. Wait, don't tell me you- CARTER YOU DIPSHI-!" an explosion rocked the building, sending Joshua and Carter through a wall.

"Goddammit Carter! N-Now I have to g-go ge*urp*t more materials, not to mention another baby Taijitu! Do you- Do you know how difficult those are to get?!" Joshua screamed, slipping into one of his stutter riddled rants.

"Jesus Christ! Calm down, Josh! We got extra chemicals in the stora-," Carter exclaimed but got cut off by Joshua's hand.

"SH-SH-SH! Loose lips sink spaceships genius!" He whispered to the bull.

"Uh...Aren't we gonna do something else today?" Mesa said quietly. The two bickering adults turned around and deadpanned.

"Mesa, I can't do that until I get this stuff!" Joshua yelled. He stood up and pulled a very large green vial out of his coat pocket.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. Carter, you can go shove a tree up your ass for all I care, I need my smart juice!" Joshua proclaimed one finger in the air. With that, he drained the entire thing like a shot glass.

"Jesus... every time I do this it feels like an LSD trip," Joshua muttered. His usual sharp hazel iris's turned to bright green, and his normal short silver hair began to crackle with energy.

"ALRIIIIIGHT! I'LL BE RIGHT BAAAAaaaaaack!" he yelled, zipping out of the door, flipping them off as he did an impressive imitation of the Roadrunner from Looney Tunes. Carter and Mesa just sat their, staring at each other with a bl

"Well, I gotta go save his hide, last time he was this jumped up, I found him passed out, surrounded by Deathstalker bone plates in the middle of nowhere," Carter said with a sigh, pulling himself up. Carter was out of the house and almost around the corner when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey wait up!" He turned to see Mesa running towards him, his poncho flapping wildly behind him. After he caught up, Carter began walking again, with Mesa in tow this time.

Two hours later:

Three blood-soaked figures walked down Joshua's street. One of them, the skinniest of the three, groaned.

"Jesus, I really outdid myself this time!"

"Hell yeah, you did! You decided it would be a good idea to take on 20 Ursa's!" one said, this one had some horns protruding from his head.

"I could've taken them..."

"Without weapons?"

Well when you put it that way, then no!"

"Listen, Fellas, This is a time for celebration, not arguments! I mean, I got to shoot a Gatling gun for Oum's sake!" the shortest of the three exclaimed.

"...Speaking of which, thanks for the Gatling gun," He said, turning to the tall one.

"Your welcome. I really wanted to see some carnage anyway, bloodlust is an unfortunate side-effect of this Seru*URP*m," He replied, taking a large gulp from a flask.

"Oh great, and now he's drinking," the bull one grumbled.

"I'll have you know I have a right to drown my sorrows! I-*Urp*-I-I've seen some stuff!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his friend, who just snorted. They bickered and talked the entire way to one of their houses, where they stepped into the living room and sat down. By now, most of the blood had been wiped off. It was clear now that they were Mesa, Joshua, and Carter: Three idiotic Huntsmen that thought they would get into some hi-jinks.

"So then I was like; Bitch, I was born ready!" Carter yelled, getting a large amount of laughter from the other two. After the laughter had died down, Joshua sat up straighter.

"All right guys, in all seriousness, we need to make two things now: the thinking juice and something to replenish our Aura's," He stated, picking up a large graduated cylinder.

"Alright, now for an impromptu mixing class: Mesa, g-go grab the vial of baby Taijitu venom, Carter, two *urp* parts Nilinite and ONE part Tungsten! For Christ's sake, only ONE," he ordered, glaring at the red-haired Faunus. Mesa just stared at him with a curious look.

"What? Ca*urp*n't find th-the venom?" Joshua said, sparing a glance at the frozen Hunter in training.

"No. It's just that you keep this 'Christ' guy. I know who God is, it's a slang term for 'Oum' right?" He replied. Joshua and Carter's face's paled. They turned to each other before going into a huddle,

"We're screwed, aren't we? It's the friggin' dolphins all over again!" Carter whispered, clearly panicked.

"Chill the hell out! We don't have to give him a Christian preaching, not that we could or would anyway. We'll just play it off, and let's be honest, we should have converted to Oumism a long time ago, to fit with this worlds lifestyle," Joshua countered, slapping the bull Faunus. They parted, shifting around and glancing around under Mesa's gaze. Joshua looked at Carter, who just nodded and stepped forward. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and uttered only one word.

"Spoilers,"

People say that the slap Joshua gave him could be heard in Mistral.

…

…

…

"Al-Alright boys, we*URP*'re gonna be going t-to an underground fighting ring. W-We need the L-Lien an*URP*d i-it's good practice for you Mesa," Joshua explained as the three men walked down a long alleyway. It was not unlike the one Mesa went in to get the stuff from Junior's associates, but instead of a door, there was a dead end. Carter and Mesa just looked at each other and shrugged. Joshua started to pat himself down, looking for something.

"Where is it, come on, I swear I pu*URP*t it in my left pocket...There we go! I g-got it!" he yelled, pulling out the newly mixed 'smart juice'.

He downed the entire blueish liquid, causing him to belch loudly.

"Ah, that's the stuff. Alright, plebs, I am officially ten times smarter than I just was. So if you think your horrendously stupid input is valid, it isn't," Joshua announced, stumbling over to the wall. He pulled a weird marker out of his shirt pocket (Which they now have reason to believe is bottomless.) and drew a doorframe on the wall. The outline glowed green and began to sizzle, slowly, the outline literally melted a door into the wall, revealing a sewage pipe. Joshua turned back, only to see a dumbfounded Mesa and an annoyed Carter.

"D-Did you just open a door, with a-a marker?!" Mesa stuttered, looking from the wall to Joshua and back again.

"Yes Mesa, though your Infinitesimally sized IQ can't comprehend it, I just melted a wall with a marker, though it did have a few minor tweaks made to it for that to work," Joshua stated, using his I-can't-believe-you're-this-stupid voice.

"Showoff, you could've just used a laser," Carter muttered, his arms crossed.

"Shut up Carter, this took FIVE MINUTES to make, I-I-I'd like to s-see you top that!" Joshua countered, stepping into the faintly glowing hole. He waved his hand and dropped down, leaving the others up there with their duffel bags.

"Well, let's get this over with," Carter sighed, heaving the bag over his shoulder and following their friend. Mesa stood there, processing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" he screamed. With a loud sigh, he jumped down the hole, falling down, down down...

…

…

…

"I HAAAAATE YOU JOSHU-OOF!" Mesa hollered, slamming gut first into the packed dirt ground. The surrounding area was a subterranean pit, and a long tunnel flanked either end of them. Oddly enough though, there were lights lining the walls.

"Sit u-up Mesa, and put th*URP*is on," Joshua belched, throwing his bag at Mesa. Joshua was wearing a red and grey outfit, consisting of some sort of metal and a helmet that had orange goggles and an open lower face. He was drinking from a large flask, and as he put it down, a clicking sound was heard, and it turned into part of a gun.

'So that's why he has so many different flasks! They're all gun parts!' Mesa thought. It made sense, as Joshua had over twelve different canisters, bottles, and flasks that he drank from. Carter was already up, and he wore a similar outfit, sans helmet. He held a bag full of multiple flasks, and an assault rifle.

"He-Hey Carter, be a pa*urp*l and hand me one, five, seven, and eleven," Joshua said, holding his hand out. Carter dug through the bag and pulled out several different canteens and bottles and tossed them to Joshua.

"Thanks," Joshua said.

"Your welcome," Carter replied as he pulled the assault rifle out of the bag.

"So mind telling what's going on?" Mesa asked them, causing both to whip their heads around. Joshua glared at him and then pointed at the bag.

"Put. It. ON. Then we'll ta*URP*lk," Joshua ordered. Mesa sighed and grabbed the bag. Inside was more of the black and orange armor. Mesa's heart sank, he didn't want to take off his outfit, it was part of him and his past, it had been years since he had worn something other than this in a fight. Reluctantly, Mesa grabbed the suit and began to disrobe.

…

…

…

"Sorry Mesa, w-we needed t*Urp*o conceal Our identi*Urp*ty, hence the outfits. Last time Carter and I came he*urp*re, we g-got into so*urp*me trouble," Joshua said, they were walking down the tunnel, a large bag slung over his back.

"went where?" Mesa asked. He doesn't answer, and ten steps later, they were looking over a large, subterranean stadium.

"THE PIT!" He yelled, spreading his arms out. It was, in all senses of the word, an illegal fighting ring. From a first glance, you could immediately tell the people here were extremely shady, some had telltale marks of crime, like weapons visible or that glint in their eye, or more accurately, the lack of a glint, almost like they had no soul. They all glared at the three as they slowly made their way down the steps. Joshua led them to a short man who, by the looks of it, was the owner of 'The Pit'.

"Yo, Duke! What up?" Joshua yelled, holding his arms out for a hug. The short man walked over to him, grinning from ear to ear. When he reached Joshua, he punched him squarely in the nuts, causing the taller man to topple over.

"How do you think I am?! You literally blew up my ring!" he yelled at Joshua, crouching down so he was screaming it directly in Joshua's ear. Carter winced and began to slowly walk away, but Mesa grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"OW! Goddammit, old man! It's not my fault your wonderful fighters don't know what to do with an explosive!" Joshua yelled back, gritting his teeth in agony.

"One of the only rules is 'NO EXPLOSIVES'! You know this, and what do you do? YOU BRING A BRICK OF C4 INTO THE PIT!" Duke roared. Mesa flinched, and with Carter, slowly crept into the crowd.

"ANYWAY, why ARE you here?" Duke said loudly, a large smile on his face.

"Well, I g-got a lil' buddy here that want's some hands-on work. H-He's a Hunter in training, so g-go ea*URP*sy on him," Joshua slurred, pointing at the escaping man. Mesa and Carter stopped dead in their tracks at the

"I'll remember you dearly, Mesa," Carter whispered to the frozen man as he slipped into the crowd, leaving him to Joshua and Duke.

"There he is! Are you guys wearing matching armor? Cool!" Duke yelled gleefully, clapping his fat hands together. Mesa looked him with a cocked eyebrow and walked over to Joshua.

"Why is he so happy? Didn't he just beat you like a drum?" He whispered to the drunk, who just shrugged.

"Duke's a little...eccentric. He's the literal definition of an emotional chameleon, and he also has a tendency to enjoy people getting hurt far too much," Joshua replied, looking at the short man with wary eyes. Suddenly, everything became much more clear to Mesa. Well, at the very least explained why he owned an underground fighting ring.

…

…

…

They were in a small locker room on the left of 'The Pit' getting ready, and with it, a way for Mesa to show Joshua how he'd improved.

It also let Mesa finally see Joshua's damn weapon. The two walked into a locker room (If you could call it that.) and began to unpack their bags. Joshua started humming an unfamiliar tune and began to light his Aura up as if he if was flexing it. He pulled the five flasks out and started to pulse his Aura in different intervals like he was opening a lock. The first one popped open, turning into a pistol.

"A-And there we g*URP*o! O*Urp*ne down, four to g-go!" He yelled, holding the gun up into the light. Working at a faster pace, Joshua began to work at the other parts, flashing like a nine-banger. The second one turned into some barrel, the third a scope, fourth was a laser attachment, and the final one was an extended magazine. He clipped the entire thing together, cocked the tricked out Glock, and turned to Mesa.

"A*URP*lright, Let's g-get this o*urp*ver with," He sighed, walking out of the room. Mesa followed behind and he was met a large, caged in arena, and the roaring of a crowd.

"LAAAAADIIESSS AND GENTLEMEEEN, WELCOME TOOOOO THE PIIIITT!" Duke yelled over a microphone at the top of the cage. He was walking around a small platform. The crowd roared louder, the sound reaching eardrum-popping levels.

"TONIGHT, FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE, WE HAVE A TEAM FIGHT!" He paused for a bit, letting the crowd cheer loudly without interruption. "TO MAKE IT EVEN BETTER, I HAVE AN OLD FRIEND AND HIS PROTEGE ON ONE TEAM. BUT, ON THE OTHER, WE HAVE THE RAINING CHAMPS, MAKO, AND BELLEEEEE!" He continued, drawing out the final names as the other two stepped into the bright ring. One, the one called Mako, was a silver-blue haired man with shark-like features and a large, cricket bat shaped weapon. It curved down to the edges, where it stopped short, with two flat edges on each side. These sides were covered in large, serrated blades that were made to look like teeth.

Belle, on the other hand, had a Kabuki mask on, with only two features; a smile and two eyes, one with a red circle around it, and the other with a blue. (The rest of the mask was solid white). Her black hair was extremely long and went down to the small of the back. She held a longsword with an that split the sword in two, ending in two separate blades, and what appeared to be a sort of barrel embedded on the bottom of it. Joshua was fiddling with the gun and pulsing yet again, then, out of the blue, the entire thing shifted into a Roman Sica. Grinning, he turned to Mesa.

"Have I ever told you how much I LOVE shifting weapons?"

…

…

…

"AND THEY'RE OFF! MAKO GO'S IN WITH A FRONTAL ASSAULT, AND IT LOOKS LIKE BELLE IS HOLDING BACK!" Duke yells over the overhead speakers. Meanwhile, Joshua was being kept on his toes by the very, very annoying shark-faced Mako, who decided to go in gung-ho. He was swinging the bat-like sword with zeal, slamming it into everything. Walls, the floor, even the cage, all to hit the near drunken sociopath. Joshua, however, was having the time of his life, dancing around as the clearly untrained fighter swung madly. It had been five minutes, and Joshua had already hit the untrained man ten times with light jabs. At this point, he was just taunting the man.

"W-What's wrong, skinny lips? To*OO* fast for you?" Joshua teased, jumping over Mako's head.

"Grrr. Stand. STILL!" He roared, swinging the blade madly. One of the blade tips lightly scraped Joshua's Aura, causing the blue-haired man to smirk.

"This match is officially over! My blades are tipped with an Aura draining poison! Even a small amount touching your Aura begins to drain it, and with it, your strength!" He crowed, lunging at Joshua. Their blades clashed, and Joshua just gave him a drunken smile.

"Well thanks to my Semblance, I think you j-just messed up big time!" Joshua yelled as he twisted to the right and slashed at Mako's ribcage, the point of the sword turning inwards so it caught in the skin. Mako roared in pain, and Joshua slid backward and pumped his Aura into the Sica, changing it into a Glock. He unloaded it into the stunned man, dropping him to his knees.

"OOH! AND IT LOOKS LIKE MAKO IS OUT OF THIS MATCH! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" Duke announced. He was right, the scoreboard on the left wall read [Mako: 10% Belle 98%].

"Damn, I need a drink, putting kids in their place always works up a thirst," Joshua thought as he walked over to the wall and popped the scope off of the pistol. His Aura flashed for a moment, and the piece turned back into a flask, which he unscrewed and took a swig from.

"Ah, t-tha*Urp*t's the stuff," he sighed, sliding further down the wall.

Meanwhile, with Mesa and Belle:

Mesa was practically becoming a vacuum with the amount of air he was using. This girl, Belle, was extremely good at fighting. Mesa wouldn't have been surprised if she was a trained hunter, or one in training, at the very least.

Mesa was in the process of duking it out with her in a ranged fight.

Oh yeah, her sword was a railgun.

So that's really fair.

"You know, if all this adrenaline wasn't coursing through me right now, I'd guess you're a Huntress!" Mesa yelled as he rolled out of the way, a large metal cylinder whistling past his head.

"You guessed right! Third year of Beacon. You?" She yelled, jumping away from three rounds.

"First year, team leader. The old man I'm with traveled with me for six months back in Vacuos badlands," He replied, firing a shot at the black haired girl, and it just barely grazed her shoulder. She winced in pain and returned fire. Getting up, she ran at him and shifted her sword/gun into melee form before swinging it at Mesa. The blades moved to both sides of his right arm, and it pinned him to the wall. Pain spiked through Mesa, and he was just able to see that his aura level had dropped to 70%. Belle rushed towards him, sending a kick at his gut.

' _Ah hell,_ ' Mesa thought as the foot connected, knocking the wind out of him. She began to punch him, and as much as Mesa attempted to fight back, he couldn't block every hit. Each time the fist, knee, or leg connected, he could FEEL his Aura draining.

Then, he had a thought. He still had Magnolia in his back holster.

' _Thank Oum for ambidexterity,_ ' he thought as he whipped out the revolver. Belle froze, and though he couldn't see, he swore she went bug-eyed.

"Say nighty-nighty Belle," He said and unloaded all six rounds into her chest.

"AND THERE GOES THE SECOND MEMBER! BELLE IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!" Duke announced, and the platform slowly began to descend into the arena. The fat man stepped forward and his smile grew with each step.

"Boys! You did FABULOUUUUSSS! It would be wonderful if you would come back some other time and fight, the crowd LOVED you!" Duke exclaimed, pulling the two into a bone-crushing hug.

"Duke – Spine – snapping!" Joshua coughed out as his vertebrae turned into an L-shaped figure. Duke's grip loosened and stepped backward, allowing the two Hunters to breathe.

"*Gasp* Never, Ever, Do that again," Joshua wheezed from the ground. At least Joshua could speak, as Mesa was face first on the ground, hardly moving except for some twitching that spiked through his body at random moments.

Almost like he damaged his spinal cord.

Oh wait.

Joshua looked down at his convulsing friend and sighed. With a grunt, he picked him up and nodded in the direction of Duke before he walked to the locker room.

"D-Damn it Mesa! I swear, i-i-if I have to r-reset yo*URP*ur spine, I kill you when you wake up!" Joshua yelled at the concuss vigilante, shaking him madly. His head just flopped back and forth with each movement, his eyes hardly open, and what part that could be seen was all white.

"Ah, Shit! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU GUNG-HO BASTARD! I promised your father I'd keep you alive, and if you die, HE WILL SKIN ME ALIVE!" He roared, now moving on to slapping Mesa.

It didn't work, and Joshua groaned. For the second time this night, he took out a flask and drained the entire thing.

"Alright Joshua, think! That Smart stuff hasn't worn off yet, so let's see what we can do..."

…

…

…

Mesa, after multiple hours, slowly came back to consciousness, his vision still blurry. However, he was still able to make out two figures, one of those very close to his face.

"Wake up, Mesa, Waaaake uuuuup..." The closest one said in a wavering voice, causing the other one to slap him over the head.

"Shut the he*EE*ll up Carter just got his spinal cord straightened out! Now Mesa, how many fingers can you see?" The other said in a very rough voice. Mesa could make out three very blurry objects in front of his face, so he assumed those were the fingers he was speaking of.

"T-Three?" He answered, causing the to redhead chuckle. Joshua slapped Carter again, causing him to yelp.

"Good job Mesa, now get up. It's seven o' clock, and you've got three missed calls from someone called 'Lavender'. Oooh, is she your girlfrieeend?" Joshua teased. However, Carter did not get the reaction he was hoping for. With the utterance of his partner, Mesa was up like a shot, looking around wildly, stammering more than an addict going cold turkey.

"What'd she say? ARE THEY IN TROUBLE?! I LEFT THEMALLALONEIT'SALLMYFAULTANDTHEY'REALLDEADOHMYOU-" He was cut off, thankfully, by a hand courtesy of Joshua, which promptly slapped him across the face.

"Calm the HELL down Mesa! One: your friends are just fine, we told her that he was crashing at our place because you don't feel well and two: you just got your spinal cord rebuilt, so you are in NO condition to run back to Beacon," Joshua told the frantic gunslinger, who slumped back onto the bed and sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay. BUT, tomorrow, you*Yawn*...bring...me...zzzzz..." Mesa mumbled, nodding off into a total slumber, half on, half off the bed. Joshua smiled warmly. All the time of fighting, working, and building his ticket back to his, their plane, he had forgotten how good it felt to care and, dare he say, love another human being. He was interrupted though, by a knocking at the door.

"Aaaand he's out. Should we move his legs into bed?" Carter said with a grin, leaning against the doorframe. Joshua turned with the remainder of a smile on his face, something that hardly ever happened, he turned back to look at the sleeping kid, a wistful expression on his face. Carter cocked an eyebrow and walked over next to him, smirking. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, just remembering.

"Would you take it back, Carter? The exchange program, the jump? Going from our world to...to theirs?" Joshua said quietly, a few tears at the edge of his eyes.

"Never. Not in a million years. Remember when we first tried to jump back and landed in landed in the middle of Sidewinder with the reds and blues? We were what? Eighteen? If I remember correctly, we cried so hard when we saw Church," Carter chuckled. Joshua snorted and took a swig from one of his many flasks.

"YOU cried your eyes out. I knocked him out, copied him into a hard-drive, and gave it to Simmons. I then told him to keep it for Caboose's sake, and we left," Joshua retorted. Silence fell again, and they slowly walked out into the living room.

They sat down on the couch, and Joshua picked up a picture frame with nine kids in it: two twins, one with a leather jacket and rock tee on, and the other with a dress shirt, a wild, orange-haired kid, a tall one with brown hair and a caring smile, another, shorter brown haired kid with a shirt that had a roman officer helmet on it, a kid with black hair and, ironically, a RWBY shirt on. two kids stood were kneeling in the front, a taller one with a grey overcoat, a blue undershirt, grey dress pant's, and a smile, the other had dark brown hair and held a notebook at his side. The final kid was one with obviously dyed hair that was bright green with a fedora, a suit that was colored green and black, and to top it all off a cane that he was leaning on. He stood to the left of the picture, a smirk plastered on his face. In the background, in bold letters, it read 'Pudong International Airport'. Joshua ran his hand over it and turned to his friend.

"D'you think we'll find them? This is the year they would be in Beacon," Joshua asked his Faunus friend.

"I don't know man, we're so different then we were back then. I mean, look at Tyler, Roman goddamn Torchwick's partner in crime. And they might not be the same kids that fell through a hole four years ago. They might've changed too," Carter replied with a sigh, grabbing the photo.

"Well, we got a long year ahead of us. This year's the fall of Beacon, y'know," Joshua said, sinking deeper into the couch. Carter sighed and began to massage his temples.

"Yeah, I know. I still can't believe it, after all these years, we still don't know how the hell we're gonna pull this off. Assuming the five still follow our primary objective, we look for the kids that got real buddy-buddy with team RWBY and JNPR," He replied, he shrugged and leaned back as well before continuing. "Let's get some rest, We got a LONG year ahead of us,"

And with that, the room fell silent.

 **LCT's story: (In which Mesa isn't the one who tames Coral's anger.)**

It was, or should have been, a team getaway.

But Mesa literally disappeared out of thin air. One second he was talking, and the next he was gone.

Almost like someone grabbed him and ran.

Huh.

Well, either way, Coral was still the definition of pissed right now, I mean, she usually is, but today it was crazy terrible. So at the moment, the three girls were walking around Vale attempting to calm the angry girl down.

"So what do you want to do now Coral?" Tulip said cheerily, bouncing around the said girl.

"I want to KILL Mesa. How dare he leave us on our day out!" She growled, her fists clenching tightly, causing Tulip to pale slightly.

"W-Well, we shouldn't let this ruin our day! Let's go get some food or something," Tulip suggested, attempting to defuse the current situation. Thankfully, Coral calmed down a bit at the mention of food, and her balled up hands unclenched.

"Alright, let's go get some food," She said, and the others let out a sigh of relief.

"BUT, I'm choosing where we go," She added, a devilish grin creeping up her face, Causing Tulip to reflexively shiver.

"Well, I think we should let her choose. It's not a big deal," Lavender added, and immediately hid her face out sight, reverting back to her usual shy state. Coral smiled at the notion, and before Tulip could object, They were off.

Ten minutes later, in front of a restaurant:

"Uh, Coral?"

"Yes, Tulip?"

"What is this place exactly?"

The 'place' Tulip was talking about was a small restaurant, tucked away in the side streets of Vale. It had a wooden green outline, almost like an old Victorian era building, yet the smell that wafted out of the building contradicted the look. It was a very fishy and exotic aroma, light and strong at the same time.

"This, Tulip, is a shop that sells my cultural food. Spices, fish, chicken, and tropical foods galore, all in this little shop. I used to go here when I was a kid when I visited Vale with my parents," Coral explained as she opened the door. Heat, light, and a warm atmosphere assaulted them the second they crossed the threshold, the walls were colored white with blue and green accents made to look like waves. Booths lined the walls and tables were set out around a large counter that stretched back to the wall and ended in a large set of double doors. People were at work in the center, cooking in large fires, dicing food, setting plates, all while people sat and watched from both sides. Suddenly, an older woman invaded their view as she picked up Coral like a toy and gripped her in a bear hug.

"Coral! It's so good to see you my dear!" She cried, setting the girl down before looking at the others with a curious glint.

"But where's your father? And who are they?" She added, resting her hands firmly on Corals shoulder and glaring at her with a stern look, Making Coral shift uncomfortably under her gaze. Finally, Coral muttered something under her breath, completely inaudible to anyone except her.

"Come again dear?" the lady said, cocking her head to one side.

"I said that I ran away from the island!" Coral cried out and cringed back as if readying herself to be hit.

But the hand never came.

Instead, the mystery woman just smiled warmly at the runaway and patted her on the head. Coral, clearly confused, looked at the woman curiously.

"Aren't you mad grandma? I ran away!" She said tentatively.

"Eh, my son in law probably deserved it. What did he do, try and marry you off?" 'Grandma' questioned, one hand on her hip. Coral shook her head before she spoke again, with anger clear in her voice.

"No. He wouldn't let me become a Huntress! Even though I can handle any of those jokes they call warriors in the town!" grandma patted her on the shoulder in sympathy. Coral gave her a weak smile and hugged her tightly, and her grandma dug her head into Coral's shoulder.

"That dolt's a handful, but his hearts in the right place," she said, earning her a glare from Coral.

"Not that you becoming a Huntress is a bad idea either," She added quickly.

A cough interrupted the tender moment, and the two relatives turned to see Lavender and Tulip standing in the entrance awkwardly. Coral cleared her throat and turned to her Grandma.

"Grandma, these are my friends, Lavender and Tulip," Coral explained brightly. The two girls waved at her and walked up next to their friend.

"Oh good! If you hadn't noticed, when Coral gets stressed, she tends to get mad, so that sometimes puts people off from knowing the real her," 'Grandma' told them, smiling brightly.

"You can call me Grandma, or just Gran," she continued, walking towards the counter. With a faint glow around her and a flick of her wrist, a latch popped out of the countertop. Gran walked over to the latch and pulled it, opening a door in the side and closing it behind her. She walked around to the front of the counter and motioned for the others to sit in front of her. As they walked over, Tulip motioned for Lavender to walk near her.

"Did you know that Coral was a runaway?" she whispered, and Lavender shook her head.

"She did keep her personal life pretty secret. I guess this is why," Lavender replied. The three girls sat down and talked while Gran made some meal that Coral had requested. Ten minutes later, three large plates with one small chicken on it to them.

"Careful it's hot!" Gran said, speeding off to serve other customers. The others were about to dig in when Coral stopped them.

"It really is quite hot," She told them. The two just shrugged and continued to dig in. bringing a large helping into their mouths, the two began to chew. It was extremely tender, and had a hint of cinnamon, all in all, a great dish.

That is until their mouths felt like they were guzzling lava. Tulip was the first to react, and began to yelp and fan at her mouth, tears on the edges of her eyes. Lavender just went wide-eyed and began to slowly get more and more red-faced. Coral watched the entire thing unfold smiling evilly.

"I told you it was hot," She said, chuckling at the sight. Tulip turned to her, glaring, and while she couldn't speak, she still communicated that she was not amused.

"It's called jerk chicken dears, one of our islands more traditional recipes," Gran said, walking over to them.

"So Gran, why did you leave the island?" Tulip asked, and Gran smiled at her sweetly.

"Well sweetie, I left when I was 13, so what? About 70 years ago, give or take," She said, but got cut off by Tulip, who slammed her hand down.

"You're like 83!" She yelled, and Gran just nodded.

"Yes, Tulip, I am. But it's not like I'm keeling over anytime soon. Anyway, where was I? Oh, that's right, why I left! I actually left for Signal, you could say Coral is actually the spitting image of me. Anyway, I was gone for about 8 years, then I returned as a fully trained Huntress. When I came back, I brought a souvenir with me, a man. Your grandpa, Coral," She said, pointing at Coral.

"Speaking of Grandpa, where is he?" Coral asked, and Gran rolled her eyes before jerking her thumb above them. Tulip's face paled, and Lavender looked down.

"He's sleeping in his room, most likely, he had the night shift yesterday, and had to handle some rowdy customers," Gran replied, glaring at a group of younger kids. Sighing, Lavender and Tulip relaxed, glad they had interpreted it wrong.

"Anyway, I sired a couple of kids while I ruled the island, all girls. The eldest, Coral's mom, went on to marry a man, making her Queen by island laws. I was free again, after 30 years of boredom, I was free to be what I trained for, a Huntress. My husband and I set out and spent 15 years killing Grimm and fighting the bad guys. I think about halfway through my travels, your mom had you, Coral. Anyway, nearing the end of our journeys, we settled down in Vale, and decided to buy a restaurant. I had gotten quite good at cooking during our travels, and I thought I, we, should spread that joy. And I think that catches us up to speed with our story, oops. Did I say story? I meant, 'the story of my life'," Gran said, catching the slip-up. The others didn't catch it though, as they were so enamored with the old Huntress. Their thoughts were interrupted by the jingling of a bell. They turned to see a red-haired man wearing a bowler hat, a suit, and holding a cane. Smiling, he walked up to Gran, who waved him over.

"Roman! It's so good to see you! How was your day?"

"Not so good. Tyler didn't share my anger with the recent failed job. According to him, 'it was bound to happen', and Neo was, well, Neo," Roman grumbled, sitting down next to the girls, earning him a look from the others.

"Oh! How silly of me! Girls, this is Roman, he and Tyler work at the big highrise in downtown Vale. Both are part-time Hunters, and have been working together, with the help of Neo, for years," Gran explained, and Roman tipped his hat in their direction.

"Roman, this is Coral," she pointed to Coral, who smiled lightly at him. "And her friends, Tulip, and Lavender," Tulip waved, and Lavender peeked over Tulip's shoulder, hiding from the new arrival. Roman smiled at them before turning back to Gran.

"can I get a chicken roulette?" He asked, and Gran nodded, walking off to prepare it. Roman turned to the girls as he waited, hoping for some conversation.

"So by the looks of it, I assume you're all Huntresses in training?" He said, a slight smirk gracing his lips. The others mouths dropped, and Tulip was about to ask how he knew, but he held his hand up, stopping her. "Not yet, I got more. I assume you're from Beacon as well? Unless they already have transfer students coming in. if that's the case, Tyler needs to push schedule forward," He continued, making sure to mutter the last part. He dropped his hand, and waited for their questions. Almost immediately, they all asked the same.

"How did you do that?!" he smirked, 'Every time,' he thought.

"When you're a gambler like me, you tend to pick up on little hints that people leave lying around. For instance, you all hold yourselves with confidence, not to mention your Aura is radiating off of you. also, if your the grandchild of Gran, then that means you come from that little island off of Vacuo's east coast. But if your Grans kid, that means you have her same fighting spirit, so if you add it all up, you being in Vale, being the relative of Gran, and assuming that you two are friends with Coral, it comes up with a very clear answer; Huntress," Roman explained, finishing with a bow. The girls were dumbstruck, and Gran walked over, a knowing smile on her face.

"Roman, did you break them? I told you, this is what happens when you go all Hemlock Sholmes on them," She said in a mock scolding voice. Playing along, Roman rolled his eyes and pouted.

"But Graaaan, I can't help it! It's not my fault that they're so easy to read! Besides, I think they enjoyed it!" He whined. This went on for a while, even though the girls weren't paying attention. They were more enamored by the small girl that had materialized behind them and was now mocking the two adults talking. She had pink, white, and brown, hair, almost like Neapolitan ice cream, and it appeared that every time she blinked, her eye color changed.

"Oh! Roman, Neo's here!" Gran said, pointing at the little girl. The girls looked at each other, the same thought on their mind.

"That's Neo? I thought she was a Huntress!" Tulip whispered, and the others nodded.

"Well, she DID teleport into the restaurant," Lavender replied.

"Oh hey Neo, whats up? Tyler not giving you ice cream? I told him that if you need at LEAST one bowl a day!" He said, walking up to her. Silently, she sighed and started miming something. It appeared to be that she was acting like some sort of uptight girl, walking up to Roman, who just shrugged.

"Neo, what have I told you? Tyler can understand the mime act, not me! You need to use the Scroll app to communicate with me!" Roman told her, and Neo pulled out her scroll. She typed something and showed it to Roman, who immediately paled and threw some money on the counter.

"sorry Gran, I got to go! Boss wants to meet with me!" He yelled as he grabbed Neo's outstretched hand. With a wink and a tip of his hat, Roman and the small girl disappeared. Everyone in the small restaurant stared in silence at the spot Roman had been standing. Like a switch, they all turned back to their food, and the low rumble of small talk filled the small room once more.

"Well, he always was one for theatrics," Gran said, snapping the girls back to reality.

"I guess. Speaking of theatrics, how have the plans to get Copper and Lavender together been working?" Coral said, making Lavender spit-take and blush profusely. Tulip groaned and slammed her forehead on the countertop, mumbling something about how 'a minnow could read social signs better than him'.

"Whats all this about?" Gran asked, and Tulip's eyes glowed in delight.

"Well, if you MUST know, we're all, excluding Coral, trying to get Lavender and a boy named Copper together!" She crowed, ecstatic to share her masterful plans with someone.

"And is it working?" Gran countered. Tulip shook her head, and her brow furrowed.

"Not really. Y'see, we ran into a minor snaffoo. Copper's great and all, maybe just a little eccentric, but he can't read social cues. Seriously, she could wear a sign that said 'I love you Copper' in bold letters, and he would think it was someone else!" She cried, burying her head in her forearms. Gran smiled at her and patted her arm soothingly.

"Well, you have fun with that hon," Gran said soothingly, chuckling as she hobbled off, not noticing the dumbfounded expressions on the girl's faces.

"Ah, to be young again," Gran muttered happily as she hobbled off to the kitchens, starting the grind for the lunch rush-hour...

 **IRIS's story: in which a team is split in two...again**

The girls had decided to spend their wonderful afternoon snooping around town for Ying.

Let me rephrase that, Iris and Ivory split up and took their respective partners to look for Ying.

Let's check in on this tranwre-I mean adventure, shall we?

 **Iris and Rose's search: in which surprises are everywhere**

Two young girls walked down the streets of Vale, one of them scanning crowds and going back in forth into shops as if looking for someone. Her platinum blonde hair swishing madly as she dashed back and forth as if she was searching for someone. The other girl was following her slowly, weaving through the crowds with ease, and oddly enough, reading a book at the same time. The latter sighed and hopped up on a ledge to get a better view of the street, attempting to find her friend. Suddenly, she found it; a blip of bright, shiny hair in the crowd, racing towards yet another shop. With a few muttered curses, the black haired girl sped off into the crowd, tailing the girl.

"Iris! Slow down! We have all day, and you could just ask Bone or Robin about where he is!" Rose yelled, attempting to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

"I have been, but I don't get anything back!" She replied, dashing to another shop.

"Well let me try!" Rose replied, pulling out her Scroll. She dialed the number for Robin and went into an alley so she wouldn't be interrupted. A few seconds later, he popped up on her screen, surrounded by other people. Loud music filled the air, and lights were flashing from a stage.

"What do you want Rose? I'm kinda busy right now," He said gruffly, scowling at her through the camera.

"Good to see you too Robin. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out with me and my partner, there's nothing to do here," Rose replied, looking at him hopefully. The music grew quiet for a moment, then it starts again, and Robin is drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

"-Only after the concert. We still got about - off-stage," he said, being cut off by the zealous fans. The screen shifts and three men on a stage come into view, one being a man with long, white hair in a ponytail, headbanging as he played the guitar.

"Can you repeat that Robin? You cut out," Rose told him.

"I said, WE STILL GOT ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE BONE GETS OFF-STAGE!" He yelled, making Rose flinch. She paused, processing what she had just heard. 'Wait a minute, did he just say- He's in a band?!' Rose yelled internally, as she took the white-haired punk as a rock enthusiast, not a member of a band. A very successful band at that, if the crowd size says anything about his popularity.

"Hello? Rose? You still there? Listen, I think we can get you in, meet me at 'The Crow' in forty-five minutes! Tell them you're with Robin Hellblau!" He yelled running through the large crowd with what Rose believed to be Neo wearing a t-shirt and jeans with his hair down, and Ying wearing nothing more than an overcoat, a white shirt, and a pair of dress pants. Before she could ask where in Oum's name 'The Crow' was, the call was ended. With a huff, Rose sped off towards Iris, who was surprisingly still in the same shop. She ran at the Blonde and skidded to a halt, causing her to turn around.

"What is it Rose?" She said to the Faunus, who held up her finger, gasping for air.

"Quick! We need to get to 'The Crow'! Where is it?" Rose panted, and Iris pulled out her Scroll.

"Let me check...Here it is! It's about two miles south of here, on Adams Blvd!" Iris replied, showing Rose Oogle Maps directions. With a groan from Rose, the two girls started running, dead-set on making it in time.

Thirty-five minutes later, 'The Crow':

The girls arrived just in the nick of time, as the second they arrived at the hulking nightclub, Robin stepped out into the light with Neo and Ying in tow.

"Robin, nice to see you. Let's go inside while you explain when Bone got in a band and why you didn't invite us to the concert," Rose said sweetly, grabbing the leader by the arm and dragging him back inside.

She walked five feet until she was stopped by security.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to see some credentials, this is a VIP only access point," One of the said, stopping her with a hand.

"She's with me bud, let her past," Robin said weakly from the floor, and the guard nodded before stepping back to his spot. After they got past security, Rose let go of Robin's arm, and pulled him up.

"Talk," She commanded, and Robin sighed. He began to walk through the crowd.

"Apparently, he's been in one since he was 14. He can control soundwaves, so he can make his voice sound like whatever he wants it to. Same goes with his guitar, it can sound like a bass guitar or an acoustic! Then, if he really stretches it, he can change other peoples instruments as well. But it really puts a strain on him. We've were stuck with him all day 'cause me, Neo and Ying have been giving him Aura transfusions all day," He explained, gesturing to the nearly invisible cord that dug into his left arm, only noticeable by the faint glow it gave off. Rose raised an eyebrow at the explanation, as he had completely danced around her question.

"That still doesn't explain WHY you didn't invite us to the concert," She countered, and Robin, for the first time since, well, ever, looked extremely uncomfortable.

"W-Well, you see, he may be *cough*," Robin said, hiding the last word with his cough.

"He may be what, Robin?" Rose growled menacingly, causing Robin to involuntarily shiver.

"He's dating the drummer! DAMMIT!" Robin yelled, cursing himself for letting that slip. Rose raised her eyebrow faster than a man with a royal flush in Vacuo hold 'em. She did not expect that. I mean, it's totally fine, but she had honestly pegged Ying for that card, not Bone. 'I mean, I guess he did wear tight jeans, and grew his hair out long, and never really ogled any of the gir- You know what, never mind, it makes more sense if I think about it.' she thought, brow furrowed.

"Why though? Why did he hide this from us? We wouldn't care!" She said, and Robin just shook his head.

"Listen, it's the same reason some Faunus hide their heritage; they fear discrimination, and want to stave that off as long as possible. The only reason that we know about was when he and the drummer, Tom, were in our Dorm watching a movie," Robin replied, smirking at the memory. Neo had kicked the door down, per usual, only to find Tom burying his head in Bones' chest, and Bone turtling into his shirt, apparently having just viewed a very scary part of the movie.

"Anyway, he didn't want you guys to know, so he swore us to secrecy," He finished. They were now up next to the stage, and the band was taking an intermission. They walked off the stage the drummer and the bass guitarist bowing as they left for the green room. With an exasperated sigh, Robin was YET AGAIN pulled somewhere by Rose against his will.

…

…

…

They reached the green room relatively quickly, and not long after, laughter filled the air as they entered the room. Tom was snuggled up next to Bone, and the other bandmates were sitting in other chairs, food or drink in their hand. The laughter and talking stopped, however, the second guitarist for the band spotted the two new arrivals. All heads turned to the door, assuming it was the manager telling them they were up, only to find Rose and Robin standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Sorry Bone, I held out for as long as I could," Robin said, a sad look in his eyes. Bone let out a ragged sigh and just gave him a light smile back.

"It's alright, this was bound to happen sometime. Better to get it out of the way now, right?" Bone replied, turning to Rose. He was about to speak, but Rose cut him off, his mouth half open, mid-syllable. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"I know, you don't need to say anything. And I want you to know that I'm, we're, all fine with it," Rose told him. She walked past Robin and headed for the door, only stopping to grab Robin by the arm yet again.

"Bone, make sure to get out here soon! It's been like five minutes! Any longer and the crowd will get restless!" Robin called out from the hallway, his voice getting quieter and quieter by the second.

 **Five minutes later, the concert hall of 'The Crow':**

"What's taking them so long? I told them to hurry it up!" Robin grumbled as he and Rose waited in the large auditorium. Many other people were also complaining, and some had even begun to leave. Just as he finished his thought, however, all the lights went out in the large room.

"What now?" Someone yelled. Rose, being a cat Faunus, could see in the dark, and from the looks of it, the band was using the dark to their advantage, moving things up on the stage. If you didn't have amazing night vision, however, the only way you would've been able to figure it out was the constant shuffling coming from the stage. Only mere minutes later, the lights turned back on, revealing a fully ready band.

"Sorry for the wait folks! My semblance is an Aura killer, and I was practically draining Aura Transfusions the whole time!" Bone yelled and a loud cheer went through the crowd at his arrival.

"Anyway, we have an excellent song to finish off the night!" He continued, and the roar of the crowd grew louder.

"Today, we're finishing off as always, with a wonderful cover! Today we decided on 'This Will Be The Day' by Jeff Williams!" He said, and the cacophony grew to be deafening. Rose covered her second set of ears and winced from the sudden cheer.

"One two three four!" The drummer yelled. Bone and the second guitarist began the starting guitar riff. Tapping his foot to the beat, Bone began to sing, his voice changed by his Semblance to sound oddly feminine.

" _They see you as small and helpless,_

 _they see you as just a child,_

 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!_ "

The low rumble of the drums and guitar grew to a loud roar, the second guitarist and Bone increasing their volume and speed.

" _Prepare for your greatest moments,_

 _prepare for your finest hour,_

 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_

 _suddenly about to flower!_ "

Tom, the drummer, was now headbanging, as was Bone, timing it to the beat.

" _We are lightning,_

 _straying from the thunder,_

 _miracles of ancient wonder!_ "

The entire band sang this part, creating (With the help of Bones Semblance) an echo effect. The tempo increased again, and the Band continued to sing loudly.

" _This will be the day we've waited for!_

 _This will be the day we open up the door!_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution,_

 _hope you're ready for a revolution!_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions!_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution,_

 _in time your heart will open minds,_

 _a story will be told,_

 _and victory is in a simple soul!_ "

the beat slowed down slightly, and Bone continued to sing on his own, walking closer to the front of the stage.

" _Your world needs a great defender,_

 _your world's in the way of harm,_

 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm!_

 _Beware that the light is fading,_

 _beware as the dark returns,_

 _this world's unforgiving,_

 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn!_ "

He held the microphone out to the crowd to sing the chorus, and it produced a choir feel. The band also joined in, and stopped playing to focus solely on singing.

" _Legends scatter!_ "

He pulled it back, and the band played with renewed speed.

" _Day and night will sever!_

 _Hope and peace are lost forever!_ "

He pulled back and the second guitarist stepped up, beginning a solo. Now with the floor, he played with vigor, the only other sound is the low rumble of the drums, the bass, and Bone backing him up with a low strum. It lasted for about a minute before he stopped and Bone began to strum the chords in a 2, and 3 chord melody, with the bassist providing background. At the very end, he ended with a 4, and the entire band began to play and sing.

" _This will be the day we've waited for!_

 _will be the day we open up the door!_

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution,_

 _hope you're ready for a revolution!_

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions!_

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution!_

 _in time your heart will open minds,_

 _a story will be told,_

 _and victory is in a simple soul!_ "

they ended the song, Bone letting the guitar die out with a low rumble. The crowd grew louder, whistling and cheering as the band took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! That's all for us today folks!" Bone yelled, waving goodbye as the band left the stage. With that, the crowd filtered out, and Rose ran out to intercept the escaping, and Robin, as usual, was being dragged behind her, like some sort of ragdoll.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think you enjoy this," Robin muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for Robin, Rose caught this and turned to look at him.

"What was that Robin?" She said with fake sweetness, her eyes glowing with killer intent. Robin blanched and replied quickly with a "Nothing ma'am!".

"Good, for a second there, I thought you were accusing me of being a Sadist!" She replied, grabbing his arm yet again and taking off at breakneck speed. They arrived at the exit to the building right as the band was leaving.

"Bone! You were amazing!" Rose cried, causing the bassist to drop his guitar and swear loudly.

"Thanks, Rose! Listen, I've been thinking, and I should really tell the others ab-," He explained but got cut off again by Roses' hand.

"You don't NEED to do anything Bone. Your life is your life, and you can keep this private if you want," she told him. He nodded and hugged Tom closer, looking right at her. His eyes were hardened, almost like he was staring into her soul.

"Rose, you don't understand, friends don't keep secrets from friends, especially ones as big as this. I NEED to do this," He countered. A cough came from behind them, interrupting the two, and they turned to see Robin standing there awkwardly.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, where's Ying and Neo?" Robin asked, and the two just shrugged.

"I'm sure they're fine," Rose answered.

Oh, Rose, you poor, naive girl...

 **Ying, Neo, and Iris: In which, Ying Neo and Iris get hired by a 'businessman'**

Iris, Neo, and Ying were walking down a street, having just exited the rock venue. Iris had found the two after Rose and Robin abandoned them, or, more specifically, Ying to Iris.

Anyway, they were about three streets away from 'The Crow' and were in the process of looking for a restaurant to eat at. It WAS around two o' clock. The only problem was, everyone else at the concert seemed to have the same idea, and places were filling up fast. They had already tried 5 different places in the span of twenty minutes, every one of them filled to max capacity.

"I think we should just spring for takeout at a Mistralian place, have it delivered to our dorm," Neo grumbled as they walked away from yet another full restaurant.

"Remember last time we did that? They searched the guy's stuff for like twenty minutes and it was cold by the time it got to us," Ying reminisced, frowning slightly at the memory.

"Well, why didn't you reheat it?" Iris asked, causing Neo and Ying both to give her a confused look. Neo put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Iris, Iris, Iris. You can't reheat Mistralian, it's like rubber, in taste and texture," He explained, talking like you would while explaining something to a small child. She frowned at this, clearly not happy about being talked down to.

"Well, what do YOU suggest? It's not like you've been coming up with many ideas yourself!" she countered. Neo looked to Ying, who just shrugged and shook his head.

"Fine, fair point, what other ideas do you have?" She smiled at this and began to move much faster, making the boys pick up their speed.

"Iris! Hold up! Where are we going?" Neo yelled from behind her, and she turned her head to yell back.

"You'll see,"

 **Ten minutes later, downtown Vale:**

after being led throughout Vales streets by Iris, the two boys finally found the secret place she was looking for.

It was another nightclub.

After much grumbling and complaining from Ying and Neo, Iris finally persuaded them to go in after she 'let slip' that they served food.

Anyhoo, they were at the front entrance, in line to enter. The bouncer seemed to be one of those guys that let people in based on their looks. Thankfully, when you join one of the four academies, you get a Hunters badge, legally certifying you as a Hunter. So all they had to do was flip that baby out and they were in.

He took one look at them, specifically Neo, and glared at them.

"Aren't you kids a little young to be going to bars?" He questioned, and Neo walked forward, chuckling.

"Buddy, we're just the right age. In fact, we legally are able to go into these places," He replied, flipping out his Hunters badge. The man snorted and picked up Neo by his throat. The man pulled Neo forward until he could whisper right into his ear, so no one could hear what he said.

"Listen, I could care less what you are, get out of her before I call the boss!" he received only a look and a gurgle from Neo, whom he dropped to understand what he said. Gasping for air and now splayed out on the ground, Neo turned his head towards the hulking man.

"*Gasp* okay. Do it then. I bet he'll let us in," Neo wheezed out, and the guy frowned. Grumbling something under his breath, the three watched as he flipped out his Scroll and dialed someone. A couple of seconds, someone clearly answered, because the man began to talk furiously in some other language. After twenty seconds of this, he turned his phone off and glared at the Neo and his friends.

"You can go in, the boss wants to see you," he spat venomously, and Neo pointed at himself. The guy shook his head, then pointed at them.

"He wants ALL of you to meet him,"

 **three minutes later, the second floor of the nightclub:**

the building had three levels, two above ground, one below. The second floor was a VIP lounge and executive office, which was where they were heading.

The hallway was extremely long, almost purposely so, and the walls were lined with photos of the same group of people; a red-haired man with a bowler hat and cane in a white tuxedo with coattails, a green haired man with a fedora and a black pinstriped suit and cane, and a small girl with pink, white, and brown hair and two different colored eyes. They were all posed behind buildings or some landscape, smiling. They reached the door without Neo knowing, as he was extremely captivated by one specific picture. The man with green hair was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, overlooking a skyline that definitely wasn't Vale's, and the man was just a boy, not much older than ten. The photo itself was small, about the size of a letter, in fact, it looked as if it WAS sent in. One edge was folded up ever so slightly, and Neo could see scrawling handwriting in blue ink on the back.

He was shaken out of his state by the bouncer, who opened the door to the office, causing loud voices to fly out.

"THAT'S THE POINT! You're SUPPOSED to lose the fight, YOU WILL lose the docks to them, and YOU WILL get ca-," a voice was yelling, stopping suddenly. Neo leaned backward, looking into a large room with painting and a green haired man standing behind a desk, hand in the air, pointing at a very familiar red-haired gambler. The people from the pictures were all here, bickering like small children. The silence was broken after thirty long and awkward seconds by the bouncer, who simply coughed into his hand and shoved the three into the room, closing the door behind them. The green haired man began to speak.

"Hello, welcome to my nightclub! My names Tyler, and these are Roman and Neo, my compatriots and teammates from when I went to Beacon!" Tyler exclaimed, waving his hands at the other two. Iris chuckled, and Ying was stifling laughter as well. Neo threw a glare at them, knowing exactly what they were laughing about.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Just because I have the same name as pipsqueak, suddenly I'm the butt of all jokes," He spat, turning to face the wall. Tyler smirked at this, seeing this boy Neo pout just like his Neo was priceless.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sad about being compared to Neo, she could take out everyone sitting in this room with one hand behind her back," Tyler told them, sitting down in his leather office chair. Neo giggled silently, mocking a blush.

Roman, on the other hand, kept looking at Neo with an intense gaze, not like a glare, more like he was...studying him. Suddenly, he pointed at him and stood up, before yelling "MAN BUN!".

"I'm sorry?" Neo replied nervously.

"That's your new name! I REFUSE to specify which Neo I'm talking about!" He declared one finger in the air. Neo started laughing silently even more, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," He said, motioning for Roman to sit down. Turning to the youngest in the room, he fixed them with a stern gaze.

"Now, onto the reason we brought you here. You kids are from Beacon, yes?" they nodded furiously. "Good, this will make things much easier. Now, knowing that you're first years, and this year's the 58th, I'm gonna need you to keep tabs on some friends for me. I already got another two kids in on this, they're downstairs by the way, just in case you want to meet them after this. Anyway, I have some people I know that SHOULD be at Beacon this year, and I want you to text me if you see them, record their actions, that kind of stuff. Don't worry though, I'm not making you become buddy-buddy with them," He explained, throwing down a folder full of folders of kids their age, taken at angles clearly suggesting that those in the photos had no knowledge they were taken. There was a moment of silence as they looked at the photos before Ying spoke up.

"So you want us to spy on these kids?" He said, holding up a picture of an orange haired kid.

"No, I don't want you to spy on them!" He countered. They all deadpanned at him, including Roman and Neo.

"Okay, so I want you to spy on them. Just...make sure they're safe, okay?" he relented, a soft look forming in his eyes. Neo moved her hand to her heart, silently "d'awwing" in her seat, Roman rolled his eyes, and mimed gagging himself. Paying no attention to this, Tyler reached under the desk and grabbed a large briefcase. Flipping it to face them, he undid the latches and opened it. Inside were hundreds of lien cards, each reading 100 on the sides. Neo, Ying, and Iris's jaws dropped, never in their life had any of them seen this much money in such a small place.

"This," Tyler said, waving his hand at the briefcase. "Is how much I will pay you and the others to keep tabs on them," He finished, staring at the three dumbstruck kids. Ying was the first to speak, a hint of shakiness in his voice.

"We'll do it, but for a quarter of the price," Neo and Iris's eyes bulged, and they grabbed him by the head and pulled him into a huddle.

"Are you crazy?! This could pay for weapon building materials, Dust, food, anything for at least a year!" Neo whispered darkly, and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, think about all the things we could get with it!" She added. Ying shook his head, the telltale lecture look on his face.

"Guys, I understand. But how do we know this is all clean? It would also bring some suspicion to us if we showed up at the dorms with this much money! Think about it, I want this too, but we need to think logically here; only take what you need," he explained, and Iris nodded her head. "I guess that makes sense. Only grab enough to line your pockets, right?" She replied. Neo gave them both a betrayed look and sighed.

"Fine, we'll settle on a quarter payment. Lousy no good..." He grumbled trailing off at the last part. Turning to the older Hunters, Ying stepped forwards, and the room grew quiet.

"We'll take a quarter of the payment," He re-stated, and Tyler nodded.

"Fine by me," He said, shrugging. He nodded towards Roman, who clapped his hands together.

"Now then, let's get you acquainted with your new friends!" He said a gleeful smile on his face.

 **First floor, booths:**

Sapphire was sitting across from Ivory on the first floor, waiting for Tyler to tell them what to do next. Oddly enough, they were not greeted by the green haired crime-lord, but his friend and partner in, Ahem, crime, followed by Ying, Neo, and Iris.

Wait, was she seeing things correctly?

Yes, she was, Ying, Neo, and iris were following Roman towards them, and he was talking quite quickly to them. At one point, Neo spotted us and nudged Iris's arm. She looked at him and turned to face their direction catching Ivory's gaze. Iris stared at her bug-eyed, clearly confused why she of all people was in this club, and why they were walking towards them. Like a switch, Sapphire saw something click in her head, and Iris's eyes widened even wider, realizing that they would be working with Sapphire and Ivory, her rival. Shock turned to anger and she said something to Roman, who nodded and they began to move faster. In seconds, they had reached their table, and Iris began to rant.

"Of all the people, You're one of the people he hires?! Unbelievable, someones out to get me, I know it!" She cried, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ivory glared at her from her seat, causing the three boys standing next to her to shift uncomfortably.

"You think I'm happy about this? I'm just doing this for Tyler, this means a lot to him!" she countered, and Sapphire flinched, practically feeling the venom in her words. They glared at each other, hate crackling between them until Ying stepped in front of the two. Instantly, their gazes softened, and looked down, ashamed.

"Ladies, calm down! Any more negative feelings and you could summon a Nevermore!" He scolded, his arms crossed and his mouth twisted into a slight frown. Ivory and iris Mumbled 'Sorry Ying' and they slumped down into their seats, making sure to not make eye contact with each other. With that over, Roman was able to sit down in front of them, and he began to speak.

"Well, it looks like we're already acquainted, so we can just head onto the second part. These-" He throws multiple pictures of people onto the table in front of them, in armor and in casual clothes. "Are our targets. There are only six you need to keep tabs on, and they all stand out in their own peculiar way. Vince is the emo kid, usually seen with a bandanna or half-mask to cover up his lower face, and a pair of sunglasses. He carries a sniper, and is going to be the most difficult to find cause his Semblance's a real bitch. He can essentially cloak himself entirely, though not like a chameleon, he literally turns invisible, clearer than crystal," He held up an image of a tall lanky kid with black hair and a pale face. He had a large knife on his thigh, a 50 cal slung over his back. He wore a leather jacket a pair of jeans, and a pair of aviators.

"Anyhoo, we got a wonderful tank next called Matt. This guy weighs in at 190 and stands at 6"5, he has a wonderful habit of quoting obscure movies and mixing in some unknown language with English to insult people. He commonly wears shoulder armor, a breastplate, armored gloves, and greaves. I'm gonna be honest with you, he's pretty distinct, and if you can find him, you can find Leo," Roman passes a picture of a hulking knight with a Warhammer strapped to his back and a smile on his face, talking to someone out of shot. He had light brown hair and a tanned complexion, and his armor shined ever so slightly on the surface of his black undershirt and grey pants.

"Onto the next kid, Leo! As mentioned before, if you can find Matt, you can find Leo and vice versa. He's not much to worry about unless you touch him. His Semblance drains others Aura like a vampire, and no Iris, he doesn't sparkle, I see that hand. Yeah, if he wants to, he could suck you dry just by touching you. Granted, you won't be fighting him, but still, watch out," In Romans hand was a picture of a very wild-haired kid. He had bright orange hair that went everywhere, sticking up and heading ever so slightly backward. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a cloth vest over it and had a pair of ash covered pants that were singed. Clearly, this man worked in the forge a lot.

Roman looked at them, watching them as they drank in the man's image, memorizing it, inch by inch. After thirty seconds or so, he decided to continue on. "Well then, onto the next one. Axl is a strange one, his Aura had been slowly turning darker and darker orange until it was a sunset color. Suddenly, sometime during his second day at Beacon, his Ara went from sunset orange to black, and his eyes turn red when dark emotions show. Not just the irises either, the entire eye turns a blazing red. We have no idea what his Semblance is, so proceed with caution on this one," Roman added the last part with a dark tone in his voice. He reached into the folder and fished around for a bit, until he whipped out a picture of two people: one being Vince, and the other an unknown person, presumably Axl. He had leather straps that crossed over both of his shoulders, ending in a hilt on his back that angled towards the right. Other than that, he wore a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a pauldron over his left shoulder that covered half of his upper arm. His face was gaunt as if he had lost a lot of sleep, and though Sapphire Couldn't say why It seemed almost like he wasn't who he seemed to be. The oddest part about him was that he was looking directly at the camera, not in its direction, but straight at it. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a crinkling from inside her skull, followed by eating noises.

" _Whats up Sapph? Just went to grab some foo- ooh you're in for a treat soon. See Vince? He's twins with another guy on his team, I think his names Eaton. The only thing different is his style of clothes and his Semblance!_ " Minds Said, his mouth full of whatever food he was eating. He was clearly relishing the ability to mess with Sapphire when she couldn't retaliate. She gritted her teeth, just barely containing her urge to scream at the annoying bitch Minds, Oum knows he needs to be told off at least once. Sadly, she wasn't able to, as she would obviously look like a mental patient, something she DID not want to be labeled as. Thankfully, it stopped soon after, and all sound faded from the smug prick. Roman had already started talking, but she had only missed the first part.

"-Reg! He's a very different kid, he's obsessed with the mythical Romans. He wears a helmet in battle supposedly fashioned to look like one an officer would wear, and carries a dangerous Semblance. He can morph and change his Aura into any shape he wants, from a sword to an animal. Consequently, he has a MASSIVE Aura reserve, and to a lesser extent, an unusually large Aura thickness, most likely because of his Semblance," Roman finished, showing them a picture of an average sized kid who had shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders. He was wearing armor all over his body, gold engravings etched into the surface. He had a metal band on his left forearm that was connected to some sort of bracer. A large blade in a hilt was on his left thigh, connected to a belt with a dragon on the front. Clearly, this man would be easy to spot.

"Yes, an odd one. Anyway, the last one's pretty easy, practically a bonus target! His names Eaton, and he's the brother of Vince. Both carry snipers, both have knives, he just wears more dressy clothes during his off-duty time. Look for someone like Vince, someone who acts like Vince, and someone who fights like Vince, and you'll have him," He was holding up a picture of a man that was a carbon copy of Vince; hair, eyes, face, skin tone, even muscle type was the same! The only difference was the clothes, Where Vincent wore more 'punk' clothes, Eaton wore a suit, complete with a tie. The five looked through the pictures of their targets, sifting through them and analyzing every last bit. Roman cleared his throat, and they all turned to look at him. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was smiling.

"Here's the fun part kiddies. You get to choose who you're looking for. That's right, you have to assign yourself to one of these kids, and whoever chooses Vince gets Eaton as well!" His smile grew, and Sapphire was yet again greeted by the familiar tone in her head.

" _I'm going to beat Imagination like a drum after this! I told him they would all stake them out, not just one!_ " Minds cried angrily from inside her skull, making her wince slightly. She would have cried out in pain, but the same problem about mental stability arose, so she held her tongue.

" _Hey, Don't look at me man, I was out of town for that meeting!_ " An unfamiliar voice countered. He had a voice that was slightly deeper than Minds, and I picture in mind formed of a skinny kid that screamed nerd. His voice sure enforced that theory. In the middle of her thought, however, her vision blackened and she found herself sitting on a couch in a living room with two other people. Looking closer, she quickly realized this might have been the voices she had been hearing. Sapphire had been correct about the new figure; he was skinny with glasses and platinum blonde hair. Next to him was presumably Minds, and he destroyed all previous guesses on what he looked like. He had a decent amount of muscle on him and wore his hair long reaching down to his back, a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, slanted down at a laptop screen. Minds began to speak again.

"I know Reason, I know. Hey, is Love around? I need to talk to him about his ship list," Minds replied, and the other voice chuckled.

"He renamed it, he's calling it his 'OTP-O-Matic' now," Reason said. Minds slumped back into the L-couch and laid his forehead in his hands.

"*Sigh* of course he is. Are we sure he and Imagination aren't brothers?" Minds groaned, the sound muffled by his hands.

…

…

…

At this point, The entire table was staring at Sapphire, as she had slumped over into her seat and had then stopped moving except for breathing.

"You think she's alright?" Neo whispered to Roman, who just shrugged.

"I don't get paid enough to care, just make sure she knows the information when she wakes up," He replied. With that, he stood up and walked back upstairs. The young Hunters and Huntresses in training sat there in silence, unsure of what to do next.

"So... you guys want to stay and eat?" Neo asked, attempting to break the ice.

"I could eat," Ying replied. Almost immediately, Iris and Ivory parroted a 'Me too!' and they flagged down a waiter, leaving their concuss Faunus friend to deal with her problems.

…

…

…

Sapphire was still sitting on the couch, clearly going unnoticed, when a figure poked his head out from the hallway. At a glance, she could tell he was very tall and skinny, with middle length dirty blonde hair and light reddish tinge to his cheeks. He had a childish look to him and radiated joy.

"We had it checked I while back, and just so you know, we aren't even close to related," The new arrival said, and both men jumped.

"Imagination! So good to see you! We need to talk with Love, Could go and grab him?" Minds asked, and Imagination nodded.

"Sure thing!" He replied, a smile on his face, as he turned to go, he locked eyes with her, and his smile grew bigger. As he walked down the hallway and out of sight, he called down the hallway.

"FYI, Sapphire's sitting on the couch," The two men jumped again, whipping their heads around to see Sapphire sitting on the couch of their townhouse, tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Hey, Minds, nice to meet you,"

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Looks like we got a cliffhanger!**

 **A: Oh joy, more work for me!**

 **Stuff it Anger.**

 **Anyway, I'm not gonna lie, this was a hell to work. This is forty pages long with size 16 times new roman font, and to top it all off, I learned that my wonderful school system has quarterfinals, not semester finals. So I got hit with a surprisingly large amount of projects and tests I had to work on, plus the wonders of travel killed me last weekend, when I planned on cranking out the last pages of this. But instead, I got a weekend at my grandparents 70th birthday. But hey, now I got a guitar.**

 **C: You're utterly terrible at it.**

 **I HAVENT EVEN STARTED PLAYING IT!**

 **C: Still, I can foresee you being utter garbage at this.**

 **Moving on, I don't want you to expect that the next thing that comes out to be the end of this wonderful cliffhanger, in fact, I plan on doing an omake for my-**

 **H: Our.**

 **\- Our favorite holiday, Halloween!**

 **I: BEST HOLIDAY EVVVVERRR!**

 **Yeah, should be fun, probably won't get it done in time. Schools out this Friday due to teacher meetings about the second quarter and stuff like that, so I plan on switching between binging Stranger things two and writing the omake. For all of you wondering if Joshua is based off of Rick Sanchez, you're absolutely right. the exact thought process for it was thirty seconds long and consisted of me yelling "I should put Rick into my story," in my room, at like eight PM.**

 **basically how most characters are created.**

 **Oh, and an update on the two stories I'm working on, I plan on putting out the RWBY one sometime around this one's tenth chapter, give or take a few. The Halo one is whenever I get off my lazy ass and start working on it again to get some in storage. To be honest, my main priority is not drowning in schoolwork.**

 **Anyway, enough of my ranting, I'm tired and you're bored of me, so let's cut it off here.**

 **-Minds,**

 **P.S: I got little sleep over the weekend, and am very sleep deprived.**

 **P.P.S: The season premiere of RWBY season 5 was amazing. Drunk Qrow is Best Qrow and Velvet WILL come back into the plotline, or there will be hell to pay.**

 **P.P.P.S: Anger wrote that last bit, and he refuses to let me delete it(he's a major Velvet x Jaune Shipper, nothing I can do about it.)**


End file.
